Sparks Will Fly
by stumPDep
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her? Hints of OC/Kiba; OC/Ino; OC/OC. Rated T for swearing, underaged smoking and multiple deaths.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my very first actual _story_ that is already completed in a folder tucked away on my desktop. Everything is finished, so where will be no deleting of the story, no discontinuations, no hiatus', and definitely no late chapters. This will all be in a precise order, I'll be posting a new chapter each week on the same day. Very consistant, I like to be consistant. Now...I've read a lot of Naruto stories revolving around an OC, and I won't lie; I don't like most of them. I used to eat that stuff up when I was younger, but now I actually appreciate correct grammar and writing style. I really do hope everyone enjoys my story, and if you don't, go ahead and tell me. I won't mind. Everyone has their own opinion; I can't assume that everyone will love my story and think it's the greatest that they've ever read. That'd be ridiculous. Most of the chapters are around two thousand words, so it's not going to be a very long story. But, with everything aside, I will now go ahead with the whole information thing.

Title: Sparks Will Fly  
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her?  
Pairings: Hinted Ame(oc)/Kiba and Yuichi(oc)/Ino  
Chapter Rating: T for swears.  
Warnings: Swearing; possible ooc; the first few chapters might bore you a bit.  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters stated below, except for Ame and Kenta. They're all mine, fufufufufu.

* * *

At seven in the morning, the sun is shining quite brightly in Konoha. Birds are singing happily, workers are out tending to their shops, and every day villagers are enjoying the start to a beautiful day. For a certain pink haired girl, this is different.

"I'm late." She simply states, opening her eyes. "And I fell asleep on the balcony…again." The young teen gets up, brushing her shorts off.

Falling asleep on her balcony wasn't something unusual for the girl, but being late is a different story. She has a precise routine she sticks to every day, and being late is not in order. So, hastily, she gets ready for the day; pulling on a white tank top, grey pants - making sure to roll them up to the knee - and slipping on her black sandals. She ties her Shinobi head band around her right bicep, and making sure all of her ninja gear is set in place. Whipping her hair up into a pony tail, she grabs an asian pear from her bowl of fruit on the counter.

_If I'm already late, what's the rush?_ she ponders in her head, clearly thinking it's not worth the trouble to rush towards her Sensei for training.

So she takes her time getting to the training grounds permitted to the duo. She passes by many familiar faces; having grown up in the village gives its pros and cons out clearly. Many of the pros is living in a poverty free life style, being quite free to do what you wish, and being surrounded by a lush forest and a village of happy people. Only few cons stand still, one of them is…

Speak of the devil, there he is right now. A bright eyed blond boy whizzes past the young teen, who is not paying attention, and the force of his running makes her drop her breakfast. Instantly her emotions shoot up.

"Naruto!" she screams after the orange clad boy. "I'll kill you, bastard!" she yells even louder, catching the attention of the others around her. Quickly she realizes what she had just said, and apologizes somewhat hesitantly.

By now the villagers are quite used to both the blossoming Shinobi. Still, her temper lashes out at times they least expect it. They still do not know where she learned the quite colorful vocabulary just displayed.

She sighs, flushing lightly and continuing foreward. She glances at a clock in one of the near by shops and inwardly scolds herself.

_Seven twenty already? Kenta is going to kill me._ She picks up her pace and starts to sprint towards her destination. Utilizing her speed and quick reflexes, she makes it in no more than three minutes. It is until she gets a moment to catch her breath, she realizes she is alone.

_Oh no! Did he leave because I wasn't here? Dammit I knew I should have hurried, oh god this is horrible._ She has a slight mental break down, and opts for resting against a tree and trying to look collected.

"Hello!" a face pops in front of her and green eyes lock with her own blue. Immediately, her surprised face turns to one of anger. She takes a hold of the blond's shoulders and yanks him out of the tree she was once resting upon.

"You! I thought you had left!" she says, angrily drawing back her leg to kick him. Quickly, he jumps out of the way and innocently holds his hands up.

"Now, now Ame. Don't be so harsh to your precious Sensei, you wouldn't want him to get hurt now would you?" he wiggles a teasing finger in her face and she grabs onto it, pulling the digit backwards.

Instead of having pain inflicted onto the finger, he smiles simply pulls it out of her grip. "You must be stronger in order to hurt me, little one." he says in the same teasing voice.

"Whatever, can we just train now? I almost got that last jutsu down." She changes the subject as her left hand tugs anxiously at the hem of her shirt.

"Alright, show me what you've got." he says, smiling brightly. He steps back a bit as Ame takes a confident stance, biting her thumb to draw blood. A string of hand seals ending in 'sheep' and she slams an open palm on the soil, saying the beloved words of the jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the words come out perfectly and a cloud of smoke appears promptly after the last syllable is spoken.

The smoke clears away and it reveals nothing, like every other time. She mentally groans, huffing and closing her eyes. This time she does the hand seals quicker, using more blood, and saying the words louder. Yet another cloud of smoke appears.

Her eyes are shut tight, but the gasp of her Sensei snaps them open. _Have I finally done it?_ she asks in her mind.

Indeed she has. A small Wild Dog has appeared on the ground, scratching its ear. Ame's face brightens immediately, excitement rumbling in her core.

The dog, presumably male from what she was told, is only two feet tall off the ground. His painted markings are very distinguishable and attractive. Wearing a black handkerchief with a Konoha marked plate on it and simply nothing else, she knew she made the right choice earlier this month.

Kneeling on the ground before the pup, she smiles widely at it. "Hello," she starts off in a soft voice, unlike the harsh tone she had used moments before. "My name is Ame. Is yours possibly Misao?" she asks of the dog's name.

Earlier in the month of May, possibly late April, Kenta had sat down with Ame and told her about his clan's tradition. Each male receives a contract with a specific pup from a Wild Dog pack in the wind country. He had asked her if she was willing to also take part in the tradition, and receive her own summoning as well. Needless to say, she readily agreed. They set up the contract, and ever since then, she has been trying to summon the pup.

"How'd you know my name?" the dog asks. His voice is a gruff tenor, with an accent she has never heard before. Her smile widens, she turns to Kenta and he gives her a thumbs up.

"I signed a contract with your pack. You're my summon, simply put. I don't want it to seem as if I own you though, I want to be equal in this partnership." she smiles at the dog, and with humanistic features, the dog grins back and lays on his back side.

"Then as a first impression, give me a belly rub. I've been wanting one for a while now!" the dog replies, stretching out on the soft soil.

Ame laughs and complies, giving the dog extreme affection and love. Kenta leaves, going unnoticed to the pair. Misao and Ame lay on the ground and talk for a while, mainly about where they came from and how they grew up. Ame simply said she doesn't know who her true family is, or where she was born; Misao showed great sympathy for this, saying how he couldn't ever think how it'd be like to be without his family. Ame simply smiles sadly, changing the subject quickly to their abilities. Misao reveals he is able to utilize the wind chakra, but hasn't quite mastered anything yet. Ame shows him a few simple jutsus concerning her earth abilities.

After talking through lunch, Ame peers at the sun, easily reading its position for time. She stands up, brushing her clothes off, and places a hand on Misao's head.

"It's around twelve, should you go back to your family? I'm getting hungry, some bastard ruined my breakfast. You're more than welcome to come into the village with me though." She smiles at Misao and he nods, standing up along side Ame.

"We'll be together for a long time, might as well spend a bit more today." she nods in agreement, and they walk off.

o.O.o

They make it into the village and Ame stops at a bento shop, ordering a simple rice and chicken combo. She gives most of her chicken to Misao; Ame doesn't seem to mind considering she doesn't like chicken all that much. She finishes her rice quickly and asks for seconds, discussing some more topics with her new friend.

She hears some laughing behind her and turns to see one of her friends walk past the shop. With a mouth full of rice, Ame swallows quickly and pays the bill.

"Aye, wanna come meet my friend?" she asks the pup, and he nods. _I can't wait to see the look on Kiba's face! My pup is so much bigger than Akamaru._

Ame snickers and the two emerge from the shop, jogging slightly to catch up to her friend.

"Oi, guess what I learned how to do today." she says in a boasting manner, and she sees her friend turn with a grin on his face. They hadn't talked in a few days, due to her training and his last few days in the Academy.

"And what would that be, princess?" Ame scowls at the use of her inappropriately given nickname, thought up by Kiba. She resists the urge to hit him and places a hand on Misao's head.

"I learned how to summon my animal today. I bet you're jealous." she smiles, knowing Kiba loves Akamaru way too much to be jealous of Misao. But still, one can hope.

Kiba only just now notices the dog and grins, showing his large canines. "He's pretty cool looking I have to say. I'm sure Hana would love to check him out, she's never seen a Wild Dog before." he says, Akamaru barking in what seemed like agreement.

The two realize they're holding up a bit of traffic by standing in the middle of the road, and opt to walk towards Kiba's previous destination. He was going home to get some lunch, and offered some to his long time friend. Ame politely refused, stating she had previously had lunch, but would love to stay and talk for a while. During their walk to Kiba's house, Misao says he's got to be back home and promptly leaves. It arises slight confusion, but Ame figures it was simply a family matter.

o.O.o

"So then Shino was like "Don't step on it." but I did anyways, cause I knew he wouldn't fight me, but guess what?" Kiba tells his story with much excitement, mouth full of food of course. Ame smiles and lays her head in her arms folded on the table.

"He tackled you, didn't he?" she asks, guessing correctly. Kiba nods animatedly and continues with his story. She laughs at some of his jokes, petting a few of the dogs that would come up to her occasionally.

"So I heard you'll be taking the final exam soon. Excited?" she looks slyly at him and he barks out a laugh.

"I'll finish it in no time! And then, I'll be able to crush you! Hahaha!" he pumps his fists in the air and laughs maniacally. Ame simply laughs in her seat, covering her face at her friend's silly ministrations.

"Oh, Kiba, is Mina pregnant?" she asks as the swollen dog waddles past the table. Being seated at the dinner table always meant the traffic of dogs would be ever flowing next to them.

"Yeah, Sis says she's due in a week. I personally think the pups are ready to come out right now." he laughs and watches the very pregnant dog turn the corner into a room. They stay silent for a while, the two just sitting at the table immersed in thoughts. Akamaru breaks the silence with a short bark, and Kiba laughs.

"What did he say?" Ame asks skeptically. Kiba shakes his head, pointing to the door. As soon as his hand went up the door opened revealing his mother, arms full of groceries. Kuromaru is following her closely, a bag on his back being balanced precariously. Kiba goes to help and Ame snickers at the way his mother orders him around.

"Let's go outside." Kiba says, warily looking back into the kitchen. Ame laughs and she quickly picks up her sandals, stepping outside to stand on Kiba's porch. They hear a door slam; Kiba winces but Ame just laughs again.

"I like your mom." she says, sitting down. Kiba sits next to her and rolls his eyes, placing his chin to rest in his hand.

"I know you do. You only like her because she orders me around like a servant." Ame laughs because it's true and slides her sandals on, looking back up at him.

"You secretly like it, don't hide your love for her." He rolls his eyes at Ame's words, but knows she's right. He really does love his mom, she can just be…demanding sometimes.

o.O.o

They talk for a little while longer, and even Shikamaru takes the time to stop by. The three sit and converse for a bit and would continue into the night if it weren't for strict parents and the need to rest. Ame waves to her friends, wishing them luck on their final exams. She creates a slab of earth to ride upon and soars through the sky, far above the village. Ame descends quickly and arrives at her apartment, hopping onto her balcony and letting the earth break up and dissolve.

"Home sweet home." she mumbles, checking the clock. _Eight pm. I guess I have a little while before I have to sleep._ She says in her mind, looking around.

"I'm not hungry, so I guess I can water the plants." she concludes, finding her watering can and visiting her copious amounts of plants. Ferns, lemon trees, flower baskets, etc. She then takes her time to tidy up the place by re-organizing her books and making her bed.

Ame's apartment is only one large room with a decently sized closet and a bathroom. A kitchenette with a small table; a mattress in the corner; a coffee table; a chair; a book case and a television. There isn't much to look at in her home. As previously stated, there are tons of plants all around to give it a fresh feeling. Ame loves it none the less, enjoying the cozy feeling rather than wishing for more room. The beige colored carpet mixes well with the other earthy tones; not many hints of colors other than tan, brown, green and white. There is only one thing that is colored differently, and it's her red clock hanging above her bed.

After taking a shower and dressing appropriately for bed, she lays down on her mattress and cracks open her journal to write in about the day's events. After a few pages, the yawns start to get to Ame and she decides to go to sleep. The moon provides enough light cascading into her room, and she sets the journal down on the coffee table. She stands and stretches, closing the sliding doors.

_The clouds are quite dark tonight. Perhaps we'll get a storm…_ She mulls through her last-minute thoughts before falling into a deep comfortable slumber.

* * *

So what did you guys think for the first chapter? I myself find it boring compared to the others, but for those you will have to wait c; Please review the story with any comments or questions you may have.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hay der readers. Another chapter, hooray! I'd really love to name the chapters, but I'm not that imaginative so they'll stay the same for the time being c:

Title: Sparks Will Fly  
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her?  
Pairings: Hinted Ame(oc)/Kiba and Yuichi(oc)/Ino  
Chapter Rating: T for swears.  
Warnings: Light cursing; my inability to get my own characters' personalities correct; badly written fight scene.  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters stated below, except for Ame and Kenta. They're all mine, fufufufufu.

* * *

Ame is woken up nine hours prior to her slumber as a large strike of thunder hits just outside of the village. She sits up with a jolt, small film of sweat upon her skin from yet another nightmare. She glances at the clock and sees it's almost seven; would Kenta want to train in the storm?

_Probably._ She thinks with a scowl, knowing how much her Sensei loves to torture her. She gets ready for the new day and pulls on a different set of clothes in strong contrast to the ones before. This time she wears her rain gear; a black long sleeve with fitting black spandex shorts that reach to the knee. She pulls on her rain poncho and grabs a banana, eating it quickly and tossing the peel away. Taking the more reasonable route out of the building, she locks up her door and secures the necklace hidden under her shirt once more.

_At least it's not windy, and it's not raining too badly._ She thinks optimistically, getting to the grounds quickly due to no distractions.

"So I see you do enjoy standing in the rain doing absolutely nothing." Ame snidely remarks when she finds Kenta, hands on his hips, facing the direction she came from.

"I just got here. I knew you'd be here, Ame." he says with a grin, tapping his temple. She curses her memory and realizes he probably used his dumb blood line trait.

She sighs and hangs the poncho on a branch to dry, going into a heavily forested area so the rain doesn't get to them. The ground area is large enough for them to train in. They had found this spot many months ago during one nasty storm that came out of no where. Now the pair use it whenever they see fit.

"I think we should work on your Taijutsu and accuracy today. No Ninjutsu for a while little one." He places a finger on her nose and she simply watches him. Inside she was jumping around happily; Ame loves to work on Taijutsu but never shows it.

Kenta leaves his spot for a moment, coming back with a slightly wet log. "Lock this into place, would ya princess?" Ame decided adding Kiba to her hit list wouldn't be a bad thing, considering he has a habit of spreading her nickname around.

She simply places her hands on the ground and creates an inch deep hole. Kenta drops the log in, fitting it perfectly into the earth. She squeezes her palms and the earth tightens around the log. Not even a lightning bolt would be able to get the wood out.

"I want you to work on your right leg today to even out the power. You can occasionally use your left, but I want you to focus on balancing your power between left and right sides. Starting with some simple low kicks and moving to higher up cuts and spins. You think you can do that while I run off?" he leans on the log and smiles at Ame.

"Where are you going?" she asks, slightly concerned for her Sensei's safety. Not that she'd admit it, though…

"Let's just say there is something promising happening at this moment that I would like to see." he smirks, and without her permission, disappears. She lets out a low sigh and works on the moves Kenta had requested of her.

She starts to dwell on all the times Kenta had left her alone to train, leaving her without guidance. As her anger builds up for her teacher leaving, her movements get more precise and powerful. With a powerful round-house kick, she ends up kicking half of the log off. She slumps down onto the forest floor, panting heavily. After a few moments of resting, Ame gets up and inspects the damage. Her right leg hurt like hell, but seeing the thick log torn in two from her pure power made her feel good. Kenta reappears just as Ame was considering going to find another log to practice with, and his face drops when he sees the state of the log.

_She cracked that in half? That thing must have been at least 100 pounds, how in the hell…_He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels the popsicle start to drip on his hand.

"Ame! I see you've been enjoying yourself." he says, snide as ever. Ame rolls her eyes but smiles.

"I got a popsicle if you wanted to share." he says, snapping the red treat in two and handing one side to her. Her eyes lit up, wondering how Kenta knew what her favorite treat is. She thanks him and promptly sticks it into her mouth, leaning against the battered log. They eat in silence and Ame finishes quickly, burying her stick by moving some earth around. Kenta manages to get his stick into the hole before she covers it up, and Ame laughs.

"I was wondering if you could find another log, or set up some targets to work on my accuracy." she says, twirling around in circles. Her legs ache, but that doesn't mean she can't dance a bit. Kenta leaves without a word, coming back with a slightly smaller log.

"Actually, Ame…" Kenta starts out, signaling her to switch the logs out. She complies and hops on top of the new log, sitting cross legged and peering down at him. It had to be at least 8 feet tall.

"I want to see you split this one in half as well, but with your arms." he says, looking up at her. She sits for a while, pondering if she could do it. She hops back down onto the ground and peers around the log at her teacher.

"I don't know, when I did the last one I was sort of angry and it just…happened." she says, making a conflicted face while peering at the ground. Kenta sighs, obviously figuring that was the case.

"Can you at least try?" he asks, smiling. Ame hesitates but smiles back, nodding. Her legs are strong, but her arms are stronger, so Ame figures she can do it easily.

She gets into position and starts cracking at the log, building up her emotions like before. Soon she wears the bark down, hitting pure wood, and quickly wearing that down too. A surge of pain hits her emotional core when she thinks of her parents, and she feels some odd tingly feeling in her arms. With the next punch, the log rips completely in half once more, and flies into a tree adjacent. The tree that was hit slowly tilts and falls over with a large thundering sound.

Ame pants and she feels her arms lose the tingly feeling. She peers over to Kenta with one eye open and his face is blank.

"What, what's wrong?" she asks, straightening herself out. His face brings upon a look of curiosity, not entirely knowing how to tell Ame what he just witnessed.

"Simply put…I think you turned your arms into stone." he says, and Ame's face falls into deep confusion.

_Is this part of my blood-line trait? I never wanted to know more about my past than I do right now._ She sits on the ground and tries to take in air, finding it difficult to breathe. _Is it even possible to turn ones body into stone? It sounds like a hoax to me._

"We'll work on this later, Ame. Just try and compose yourself so we can get done with training today." Kenta says in a calming voice. Ame nods after a few moments, standing up. She releases the log from the earth and pushes on it, but it doesn't budge. She pushes harder and it barely moves.

_What the hell…? _She asks in her mind, having to use both arms and push as hard as possible. The log finally falls over and she looks back at Kenta, who raises his hands up innocently.

"I'm not the one with freakishly amazing powers over here, don't look at me for answers." he says in his normal teasing tone, and Ame laughs lightly at his words. For the rest of the day - until eight - they work on accuracy and precision until it's time for both of them to retire to their homes.

o.O.o

Ame slides through her glass doors, making sure to close the blinds this time. Her eyes roll automatically at her thoughts, and soon she sits on her bed cross legged, staring at her hands.

"Who am I?" she whispers softly, leaning against the wall behind her. Every time she had asked the Hokage to tell her about her family, he made an excuse and pushed her out of his office. _Is it that bad that I can't even know one simple fact?_ Many times Ame had come to the conclusion that her family was either evil, or dead, and the third was just simply sparing her the details.

"But I deserve to know." she says angrily, going into the bathroom and staring at her reflection, blue eyes flitting over her appearances. With pink hair, and tan skin, she was only a bit off from the normal Shinobi. Some would even consider her average. _But my chakra…_her thoughts get back to her and she peers down at the soft pink finger tips connected to her wrist, trailing up her arms.

"I'm not normal." She concludes, setting off to get ready for bed. Ame makes a simple decision, a goal perhaps; to learn about her family and her history, and everything about herself before she perishes. It would be the least the Hokage could do for her, to just give her simple information. But something is holding him back, and she knows it. Just what is holding him back, is what she wants to find out.

Ame's thoughts keep whirring through her mind and through the night as she sleeps. Once more, she dreams of meeting her parents, only to find out she's not what she thinks she is. The sweet dream turns to a nightmare quickly, jolting Ame out of her sleep. She pauses, panting for a moment, before turning over and going back to sleep.

* * *

Ohohoho if you have an IQ over 70, the goal of the story has been revealed! If not, then I beg you to go to take an IQ test and see if you are legally retarded D: (Or maybe it's just not as obvious to people other than myself...)


	3. Chapter 3

It's Saturday once more~ I'm pretty saddened by the lack of reviews; but I'm not going to beg for them or demand them like other Authors. Though it would be nice to even get a small reassurance that my story is readable c: And of course questions - I'd be delighted to answer any questions that anyone has. I also apologize in advance for some unskilled guessing - you'll see what I'm getting at (Psst. Hint hint, the test Ame had when she graduated!)

Title: Sparks Will Fly  
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her?  
Pairings: Hinted Ame(oc)/Kiba and Yuichi(oc)/Ino  
Chapter Rating: T for fighting!  
Warnings: Ame being a hooligan, fighting, and Kenta being a sourpuss.  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters stated below, except for Ame and Kenta. They're all mine, fufufufufu!

* * *

"I wanted to come here and tell you I'm skipping." Ame's voice rings out in the forest, and Kenta laughs softly.

Today is the day Ame's friends would take the final exam to see if they're skilled enough to rank as a Genin; boy did she not want to miss this. She had planned this out the night before. She would skip training, sneak over to the academy and find out what room they'll be doing the exam in. She then will watch and hopefully not be found out by Iruka Sensei.

"If you're skipping, why are you here to tell me? Isn't it a rule in skipping to not go to your predestined place at all?" Kenta laughs again. Ame scowls and tosses her half-eaten apple at the blond, but he catches it in his hand and lets it drop.

"Perhaps I could let you go. On one condition." he grins, and Ame doesn't like the look of this.

"…What?" she says hesitantly, eyeing her Sensei.

"I want you to show up after your friends graduate, so we can work on your skills with Misao." he says, and waves to her before promptly disappearing.

She laughs triumphantly, before realizing Kenta knew where she was planning on going. Cursing her sensei lightly, she jogs out of the training grounds and walks briskly to the Academy.

_They'll surely begin almost immediately, and the Academy started a few minutes ago. I don't want to miss anything._ She rubs her hands together in a slightly evil manner.

The year she graduated, the final exam was kunai aim. If you could get the bulls-eye three times, in a row, you graduate. Almost by pure luck Ame got all three of them, as her friends maybe got one and missed the other two. The target was, after all, quite small in size.

A slight boost of motivation and Ame starts jogging and ends up running towards the Academy, only slightly out of breath. Soon she is moving around the building, peeking through windows. She comes to a darkened room, but with the door open. Across the hall is another open door, and inside is her friends lined up.

_Bingo!_ She says in her head, jogging towards the side of the school that they were entering in. She skids on the grass when Iruka almost spots her, and after a few moments she peeks back around the corner. Ame kneels on the ground, perfect height to watch her friends try and graduate. Hidden by foliage, she believes that no one can see her.

But of course, this is false. Being a Chunin, Iruka had spotted her almost instantly. _I'll see where this goes, for now. _He thinks, smirking to himself. He congratulates a student on their performance and hands them a forehead protector.

_Bunshin no Jutsu?_ Ame almost tears through the window when she realizes what they're being tested on. Had the Academy suddenly gone soft? Man, did Ame want to strangle her previous teacher so badly right now!

She breaks a twig in her hands to try and calm down, and watches as her three best friends go one after another. Kiba even managed to replicate Akamaru with him, shouldn't that tell them it's way too damn easy?

Sighing, she rests her head on the concrete wall, trying her hardest to calm down. She completely misses Naruto's pathetic performance. Ame looks up again, expecting to see some random student doing the exam, but instead is met face to face with Iruka.

"Fucking - " she says after doing an uppercut, reflexes kicking in. After realizing what she had just done, she stands up, laughing a bit.

"That's what you get for scaring me." She says, sticking her tongue out at Iruka who is currently rubbing his sore jaw.

"I should be the one punishing you, Ame. Trying to be sneaky and watching in on the exams, that should be some sort of violation of privacy!" Ame simply laughs at his words, placing a hand on the window sill and vaulting in through the open window.

"But you love me, and that's why you aren't punishing me." she says, dancing in a taunting circle around Iruka. He sighs and pushes her towards the door, giving her permission to go talk to her friends.

She pumps her fist in victory and bolts through the door, quickly finding her friends conversing on one of the higher levels. Some of the now-Genin give curious looks towards Ame, but she completely ignores them. It'd be kind of hard to pay attention to other people when she's jumping onto Kiba, making him eat the wooden floor beneath them.

She hears Shikamaru click his tongue against his teeth and say something along the lines of "How troublesome." and she pulls him down too. Soon Ame and Kiba are gaining up on Shikamaru, and Choji gets into the fight, trying to back up Shikamaru. They end up calming down after a while in a heap of people, laughing and creating a ruckus.

"Oi, why are you here?" Kiba asks finally after their laughter died down. Ame gives a thoughtful look and shrugs.

"I felt like it." She says, knowing they'll take it as an acceptable answer. And they do, soon bringing up more ideal conversation topics.

o.O.o

"Wouldn't it be so cool if you guys were all in one team?" Ame says, spreading her arms out as if she can see it before her, in the air. "You could all go on missions together, man I'd be so jealous!" she snickers and leans against the wall. With Kiba next to her on her left; Shikamaru laying on her legs, and Choji against a desk with his feet to the right of her. It reminds Ame of the good old days.

Kiba nods in agreement at her idea, telling her she'd be more than welcome on those missions. Akamaru pops out of Kiba's coat randomly, soaring through the air and ambushing Ame. She immediately takes the pup up into her arms and laughs, petting the dog and letting him lick her. Kiba gives her a disgusted look, and Ame snickers.

"I'm well aware what he licks during the day. I don't mind; you do it too and I put up with your dog breath, don't I?" she only laughs harder when Kiba hits her on the head for the joke, and takes his dog back, mumbling things to him.

Ame sighs contentedly, before remembering she was going to meet Kenta soon. "Oh crap." she mumbles softly, swiftly standing up. Shikamaru groans when he hits his head on the ground, looking up at Ame with one eye open.

"Troublesome woman." he says as if he was cursing her. Ame simply rolls her eyes, "You love me, don't deny." she says, walking backwards up onto a table.

"I forgot I have to meet Kenta, you guys. I'm super happy all of you graduated, and I hope to whoop your asses very, very soon." she smiles and gives the 'peace' sign, hopping off the table she was previously standing on and jumping across a few more and out a window.

The three stare at the window she jumped out of, then at each other.

"I don't want to fight her." Kiba says softly.

"She'd probably kills us. With one finger." Shikamaru says, sitting up.

"At least she'd do it out of love." Choji offers as an optimistic view, and the three laugh together.

o.O.o

"I'm here!" Ame shouts, opening her arms wide open while standing in the middle of Kenta and Ame's clearing. She looks around and frowns, wondering where her sensei is.

"Damn stupid Kenta. Oh, Ame, come here to train with me and find out that I'm not actually here!" she mocks his voice, biting her thumb and wetting her palm with her blood.

Doing the hand seals and saying the correct words, Ame slams the ground a bit too roughly. The smoke fades away and Misao has appeared, laying on the ground and sleeping.

"Only you would sleep through a summoning." Ame says and his eyes crack open. Misao jumps up and looks around, eyes stopping when he spots Ame.

"I thought I was being ambushed!" He says, giving an excuse to why he was sleeping, and Ame laughs at him. She sits cross legged before the dog and soothingly massages his large ears.

"Don't worry, the only person that would ever ambush you would be me." she reassures him.

"So, why am I here?" Misao asks after a few minutes of silent petting. Ame sighs and looks around again after brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Kenta told me to meet up here so you and me could work on our team skills, but he isn't here yet. He's either wooing women or bleeding. I hope for the latter." She winks at Misao, but thinks what would happen if she found her Sensei dead somewhere. The thought creates a shudder to run up her back, and Ame breathes deeply.

Soon enough, the bushes shake a bit and out comes Kenta with a book in his hands.

"I was talking with an old friend and he recommended this excellent book to me." Kenta says, grinning at the duo. He pockets the book before Ame could get a glimpse of it, and she scowls.

"Ah! Nice, I see you've already gotten Misao here." Kenta claps his hands together in a very feminine way, gesturing to the Wild Dog.

"Old news. What have you prepared for us?" Ame says, standing up. Misao gets on all fours, excited for his first training lesson with a human.

"Nothing fancy I assure you, just try and find a balance between your fighting styles and bring them together and create teamwork!" his voice had gotten more excited by the time he was done talking, and the duo looks at Kenta oddly.

"You've got a strange Sensei." Misao says, and Ame nods.

"You could say that again." she mumbles almost inaudibly. She however does what her teacher asks of her, getting into position.

"Remember Ame, fight with the intent to kill." Kenta's mocking voice was making it pretty damn easy for Ame to run at him with the intent to kill.

She leans down and whispers something to Misao, standing up straight and arming herself with a kunai once she has told him what she wants him to do.

Ame runs towards her sensei, knowing full well she won't be able to hit him with a flimsy weapon. Still, it's part of the diversion. She aims for his head and when he dodges, Misao comes kicks him from under his feet. He falls to the ground like predicted and Ame lands three shuriken in his back. A cloud of smoke, and a log appears. Ame swiftly turns around and does a high cut with her right leg, landing a solid strike on the side of Kenta's head.

Once again, another log. She smirks and makes a waving motion. Misao immediately scopes him out, jumping into a tree and knocking her Sensei down. She leaps over to where he was dropped and finds nothing. Ame stares at the spot for one moment too long and feels someone jump on her back, cold metal under her chin.

Kenta, prepared to scold her for letting her guard down, lets out a surprised gasp when Ame turns into a log. With his own guard down for a split second, Misao gets him from the right and Ame jumps down on top of him from the tree when he's down, placing a kunai where Kenta had done with her substitution.

"Who's laughing now?" she says, letting out a small giggle. He taps the ground and Ame gets off him, pocketing the knife back into her holster, going around and gathering her thrown weapons.

"That was pretty good for a first time. I'm giving you and Misao a bit of homework I'm afraid. I'm going on a mission for a two weeks; my Mitoshigan is needed elsewhere." Kenta looks sadly at his student and Ame whines softly.

"Can't your brother or dad go? Seriously Kenta, unfair." she pouts lightly and Kenta laughs.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done. It's what Ninja are for, and you know it. As for your homework, I want you two to train like this for the next few weeks and show me how well you can fight. If I somehow am impressed, I'll give you a treat!" Kenta claps his hands, and before Ame can retaliate, he's gone.

"I hate it when he does that, you know." the young teen says to Misao, and the dog grins.

"I can see why." he says, nudging his snout into Ame's open palm. She pets Misao for a while and sighs, standing up straighter.

"Let's see what you can do with that chakra of yours…" she says, smirking. Ame has an idea already of what she and Misao can do to 'wow' Kenta when he returns.


	4. Chapter 4

And the feelings begin c: Lol gosh it sounds like a competition DX So, this chapter was very late considering I normally upload at 12 and not 8, I saw "Dinner for Schmucks" and it as hilarious. I want a mousalisa, srsly I do. I undoubtedly apologize for many things in advance. I also thank those who have been reading/reviewing, you guys made me feel awesome c:

Title: Sparks Will Fly  
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her?  
Pairings: Hinted Ame(oc)/Kiba and Yuichi(oc)/Ino  
Chapter Rating: T for sasuke.  
Warnings: Ooc Sasuke, my terrible interpretation at Ame's first feelings for Kiba, etc etc etc. Also for Team Gai, really, they deserve to be written better. Specially Lee *heart*  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters stated below, except for Ame and Kenta (And Misao). They're all mine, fufufufufu!

* * *

Both Ame and Misao are panting heavily after their training. The sun is about to set in the next hour, and the training grounds looks like a real disaster. Trees are blown halfway off all around, the ground having many craters in it. Ame feels most of her chakra has been drained away, and she's sure Misao feels the same. She kisses his nose and ruffles his fur up a bit.

"You did quite well, I'm amazed at your powers." she says, smiling at him warmly. "I think it's time for you to go home, and get some rest Misao." she concludes and watches him go with a puff of smoke.

She walks out of the forest lazily, coming to a clearing. _I should go get some take-out. _Ame thinks mindlessly, about to leave the training grounds. She feels a hand on her shoulder and tenses, whipping around to lay a punch on someone.

A strong hand prevents this, and she looks up to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha. She sighs in relief, obviously thinking an enemy was trying to do something. Ame rolls her eyes and gets out of his grasp easily.

"What do you want, Uchiha." she asks, smirking at the raven haired boy. He clicks his tongue against his teeth at the use of last names.

"Just looking for a quick spar before I head home, Chii." he says, placing a hand on his hip. She runs a hand through her bangs and crosses her arms lazily.

"I just got done training, can't you go find someone more your level. Like, oh…Naruto." she grins evilly at the obvious insult, and her smirk deepens when Sasuke looks quite ruffled. It makes her feel accomplished to get the stoney Uchiha to come out of his shell.

"Like I'd ever spar with that idiot. I want to be ready for tomorrow; we're getting our teams put together. I don't want to seem ill prepared." Ame restrains herself from mocking the boy.

"Really Uchiha, you can do better. Maybe another day, the big kids have to go rest now. Bye." she waves and walks out of the gates, closing them quickly. She wouldn't ever admit to anyone that Sasuke gets under her skin sometimes. The way he picks at his vocabulary and composes his sentences…and that voice! She sneers and heads towards a barbeque shop, looking to settle down and eat in peace.

She smiles thankfully at the waitress that brings her the plate of meat she ordered, along with a side of plentiful rice. Ame places the meat on the grill she happily eats the rice before it gets cold. Relaxing her tense muscles and aching back, she sits back and flips the meat occasionally; deeming it ready only after a few minutes. _This should become a regular thing_ she thinks silently to herself, enjoying the savory taste of the meat grilled to perfection.

_I wouldn't be surprised if Choji is here._ Ame would laugh at the coincidence, but it never comes. Assuming he went to another place, or was here earlier, she stacks the plates at the end of the table. If anyone was even a bit close to Choji, they would know he eats out for barbeque each day.

Ame pays the bill and thanks the manager of the store, heading out. The air feels chilly against her sun kissed skin compared to the warm environment of the shop. She rubs her arms and arrives at her apartment complex quickly, looking up to see the sun has set already.

"What an abnormal day," she ponders out loud, watering her plants as usual. A rush of cool air flows through her apartment, and Ame makes sure to close and lock the sliding doors.

"Though Sasuke coming up to me would have just killed his fan-girls. I would've liked to see the looks on their warped faces." she says a bit too harshly to a spider plant, setting the watering can down near the door.

Ame goes about her usual routine, taking a shower and dressing in a large shirt and shorts, letting her hair down. The pink strands reach her mid-back and Ame makes up her mind to pull it over her shoulder, being sure it doesn't get trapped when she lays down in bed. Once again the young Genin writes in her journal, using many drawn faces to depict how she felt about the events during the day. With an unusually long chapter ranting about the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, she closes her thick journal with a snap.

"Snooty pants thinks he can control me…hmph." she mumbles, settling down into her mattress. Ame tries to go to sleep, but ends up turning over and over, tangling the sheets around her body. Eventually the pink haired girl sits up, looking around the moon-lit room. Instead of lashing out at something, she stops and looks in wonder at her apartment.

_Is it always this pretty at this time of night?_ She questions in her mind, not realizing her apartment is perfectly angled to capture the moon's glowing rays. Ame leans against the wall behind her, a million thoughts whizzing through her mind.

Standing up and stretching, she realizes she's been tossing all night. The clock is ticking away, telling her it's four in the morning. Without feeling much fatigue, she takes her time to go over and grab a small bunch of grapes to eat. Sliding her glass doors open, she lays on the balcony to stare at the stars and moon until sunrise.

It isn't until six that Ame gets some rest. She sleeps until 10 in the morning, taking a great deal of time to peel her face off the cement.

"Ouch…" she says softly, rubbing her reddened cheek. Wiping her eyes of sleep, Ame sits up and feels much more rested than before.

Getting up and getting ready, enjoying the fact she won't have to deal with a certain blond for a while, she decides to let her hair down for the day. Kenta would always make her put up in a pony tail, and she developed a habit to do so.

_Taking a slight detour wouldn't hurt._ Her evil thoughts creep into her mind, spying the Academy in her line of sight. Ame can't help herself but be curious as she opens the school doors to find the beloved room in which her friends would be getting their Jonin leaders in.

Passing multiple doors, Ame finally finds the right one. It looks partially devoid of students. The rest that are left either look agitated or smug. She slips into the room unnoticed, finding Kiba on a top level near Hinata and Shino.

_Serves him right. Karma!_ Ame giggles, knowing Kiba wouldn't be able to handle two reserved people for long. She tip toes over to her best friend, crouching beside him.

"What's up?" she asks, watching Kiba flinch and turn.

"Trying not to bore myself. Iruka said our Sensei will be here soon, but they haven't come yet!" Kiba throws his hands up in the air, grunting in a depressive way. Ame had never seen her friend so bored, and she stifles a laugh.

"Don't hurt yourself too badly. Where's Shikamaru, and Choji?" Ame asks, not seeing the two. Kiba snorts, grinning widely.

"Their Sensei already came and got them. Let's just say, they'll be having quite a bossy person on their team."

Ame furrows her brows. "Their sensei is that bad? I thought they were supposed to be mature." she says, excluding her own from that list. There was no ounce of maturity in Kenta she could see.

"No, not their Sensei. Ino just happened to land a spot on their team." Now Ame realizes why he was laughing in the first place. She lets out her own bout of laughter, placing her face in her palm.

"Oh. That's too rich." She murmurs, laying her head down on the table. She peers up at Kiba with one eye open, never before noticing the way his eyes crinkle attractively when he smiles.

Soon she's grimacing at her own thoughts. _What the hell was that?_ She frantically looks around, realizing no one had noticed her apparent dreamy look cast upon her long time friend. Hastily, Ame stands up and places a hand on her neck nervously.

"I…I sorry, Kiba, I have to go train." she says quickly, exiting the room without looking back.

_What in the hell is wrong with me?_ Sprinting to the training grounds, her emotions flare up and Ame kicks a tree clear off its base.

"Oh fuck not again!" She says, watching the large oak soar through the forest and making a straight clear line. Her left leg feels as heavy as stone, and she peers down at the dark grey color. Apparently her body isn't used to her new discovery quite yet, considering it hasn't gone back to normal this time.

Obviously curious, Ame lightly brushes her calf. She pulls her left pant leg up and realizes the color reaches barely past her knee. Her leg feels cold and lifeless, nerve endings completely gone. She hears some rustling in the bushes and nervously looks around.

_What if someone sees?_ Frantically, Ame rolls both her pant legs down. A mantra of _Stop, stop, stop _in her mind, trying her hardest to have her legs return to normal status. A light tingling sensation, and her left leg feels considerably lighter.

"I'm going to have to work on that…" she wipes her forehead of sweat, freezing when a kunai barely misses her right arm.

She turns quickly and sees a boy dressed in a heinous green outfit, decked out with orange leg warmers and a bowl cut. Somehow he looks familiar. A girl with buns in her hair and a martial arts outfit leans against a tree, twirling another kunai on her finger. A brown haired boy with ghostly eyes follows the two, looking bored.

"Gai Sensei!" the first boy shouts out, an equally ridiculous outfit placed on their sensei's body. She definitely recognizes Gai, having seen him multiple times before. Perhaps that's why the first boy looks familiar, seeing as they are dressed the same.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ame says a bit too harshly, and Gai gives a thumbs up to her.

"Neji had said someone was over here, creating quite the ruckus! Thinking it was an enemy, Tenten and Lee came to check it out." Ame slaps her hand to her face, grumbling inaudibly.

"You do know if an intruder comes through the invisible force field surrounding Konoha, the Hokage would be alerted immediately. It'd be ridiculous to think anyone would be able to pass by him unknowingly." Putting a hand on her hip, she looks over the four.

Gai's pose falters, two of the three students obviously annoyed from their sensei's antics. However, Lee's eyes are burning with a fiery passion.

Lee starts shouting about how Gai sensei is never wrong, the previously stated saying that it isn't true. Tenten starts to smack Lee around, shouting about being sensible. Neji just stands there, looking quite irritated by the noise.

"I'll just…leave you alone to talk about this." Ame says softly, backing up away from the four.

She escapes quickly, running her forearm on her brow, collecting the sweat that has formed.

_What an odd bunch._ She muses about them in her mind, finding a quiet hilly clearing to practice jutsu in. Around noon, she breaks her training to summon Misao and work on their teamwork, and what she had in mind for them when Kenta returns.


	5. Chapter 5

Hnng I should get hit. This is like, a filler chapter, and at the pace I upload stories that's not good for you guys to hear. All of the cool stuff starts/happens around chapter 7, I promise, so just be patient ; A ;

Title: Sparks Will Fly  
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her?  
Pairings: Hinted Ame(oc)/Kiba and Yuichi(oc)/Ino  
Chapter Rating: T for swears and my horrid writing.  
Warnings: Swearing; bad training scene (again); OOC team seven.  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters stated below, except for Ame and Kenta (And Misao!). They're all mine, fufufufufu.

* * *

"So," Ame starts off, staring at Misao. After working on formation most of the two weeks given to her and Misao, she gets to the more important part of their training. She could see the sun setting, signaling they had only one more try for the combination to work.

"Kenta is coming back tomorrow, and we've barely got the training down. We need to work really hard one last time and impress that blond dunderhead!" she pumps her fists in the air, getting ready for the strenuous training they have worked hard at.

Misao simply scratches his ear, panting under the humidity. Summer is starting, and as the middle of May it was getting hotter and hotter.

"Let's just…get down to business then." She mumbles after not receiving a reply from the pup.

After telling the painted dog multiple times what she wants him to do, she gets ready for her own part. Standing several yards behind Misao, Ame raises her arms and effortlessly lifting many rocks. Sending them soaring through the air, she hopes Misao can control his chakra well enough to see it work. And it does; Misao snaps open his snout and a gust of strong winds comes out, sending the rocks whipping in the air and hitting the stone wall in front of the two. It cracks and crumbles, leaving a huge indentation in the side of the mountain.

"Yes!" Ame runs towards the grinning pup, collapsing on the ground and embracing him in a hug.

"Kenta is going to be so amazed." she whispers, always wanting to impress her Sensei. "I'm so proud of you." She says, sitting cross legged on the ground, petting the happy dog.

"We'll rock everyone's world, I'm sure of it." he replies breathlessly. Unlike Ame, Misao had to use quite a bit of his chakra to use the previously mentioned jutsu. The pink haired girl laughs at the unintentional pun and stands up.

"Here, let's go get you a treat, and then you can go home and rest." They both leave the training grounds, not realizing a certain raven haired boy was watching their performance.

Sasuke watches the duo leave, scowling. _I hadn't even realized she has a dog. That girl is trouble, she has too much power…_He stands up and winces when his own blond nuisance calls for him, and he leaves his previous spot.

"What do you want, idiot." he says, annoyed to the point of no return. Naruto just tells, no, yells at him that Kakashi wants them to head home. Sasuke clicks his tongue against his teeth, leaving without saying anything.

o.O.o

Back at the barbeque, Ame watches happily as the two eat dinner with light conversation. Mainly about the next few weeks, hoping Kenta will let them go on a mission or two.

"I want a B rank one." Ame says softly. "I've never been outside of the Fire boundaries, and I'd love to see the world that I know is out there waiting for me to find it." she sighs dreamily, and Misao barks out a laugh.

"You can always visit me, you know. I can do a reverse summoning if you want, and you can meet my family." Ame perks up at Misao's words, eyes going wide.

"Are you serious! That would be so cool. We should do it, on Saturday." Ame says, knowing tomorrow is Friday and Kenta will want a few days to rest from his mission.

"Sounds great. I've gotta go home though, Ame. I'm really glad I get to spend time with you, but me mum gets so worried sometimes…" he sighs, but gives off a bright smile before disappearing.

Ame cleans up the table and once more paying the bill. It had become routine to train until sunset, going out and eating. They had only once had a home cooked meal, and Ame wonders if she's missing anything out by not having parents.

"Probably not." She answers her own thoughts out loud, unlocking her front door violently. She pauses however, seeing a frantic blond a few doors down. Living at the same building as Naruto had its many set backs, but she goes over to him and find out what he's so worried about.

"Oi, what did you do this time, lock yourself out?" she asks, grinning at Naruto. He laughs nervously, before hanging his head in shame.

"You're not serious, are you?" Ame laughs and hides her face in her hands. _He really needs to get organized_, she thinks.

"If your door is anything like mine, step back." She says, pushing the questioning blond aside. She hits the door right next to the knob, hearing a click. Ame smiles and opens it up, looking back at Naruto.

"How did you figure that out?" He asks, grinning. Ame shrugs and leans on the rail adjacent to the row of doors.

"I have a bit of a temper and tend to hit things. One day it happened to be my door, and ever since then I knew of the trick. Don't let it happen again though." She says, turning on her heel to go back to her own apartment.

Ame hears a loud 'Thank you!' and she giggles, closing her door. _He can be loud sometimes, but he's gotten better. _

The teen sighs and drags her feet into the bathroom and turning the water on, wincing when the knob gives a few protesting squeaks. After taking quite the time thinking about nothing important, she realizes something.

"I haven't bothered Kiba in a while…hmm." she starts to think of countless ways to annoy her friends, but ends up falling asleep during her plotting.

She wakes up hours later, frantically looking around. _Why do I keep having nightmares?_ She questions herself, and looks at the clock. Sighing a breath of relief when she realizes she has quite some time to get ready for training, Ame yawns and slips into her routine.

Normal people would get quite tired of having a routine that never changes, but Ame loves having the sense of security in her otherwise odd life. Knowing that she'll wake up around the same time, do the same things during the day, and come back at the same time feels nice. But soon that will change, and Ame knows it. Going haphazardly on missions without a weeks notice, fighting bad guys, and of course Kenta with his surprises. Nothing will be normal anymore, and nothing will have routine to it.

"Oh crap…" Ame trails off when she remembers she forgot to water her plants. Hurriedly she does the chore, and sighs once again when her precious plants have been saved. What will happen to the lush green plants invading her apartment when she'll be gone at weeks for a time?

Ame tries not to think about it, wanting to get down and show Kenta she's improved without him. Tying her hair up and tightening the pony tail, Ame grabs a luscious red apple and bites into it.

She arrives to the training grounds an hour early and decides to sit perched in a tree, finally getting some time to think about life. But what is there to think about, when the worst team in the world is training on the ground below Ame? She spots Sakura first, due to the mutual pink hair they have. Naruto and Sasuke follow her, bickering. Do they ever stop?

When Ame takes the last bite of her apple, she doesn't think twice when she drops it. She would have never guessed it would hit the ice princess on top of his dainty little head. Ame would have guessed that he'd be angry and come after her, however.

Laughing she jumps off the tree and lands on the solid ground once he reaches her from her previous place, high in the tree.

"What are you idiots doing here?" she asks, looking between Naruto and Sakura.

"We _were_ trying to go meet Kakashi-Sensei, until you barged in." Sakura retorts, and Ame has the sudden urge to hit her.

She holds back, only for the reason that Kenta arrives in the knick of time. He greets the three genin, not recognizing them in the slightest.

"Have you brought play things for me Ame?" Kenta asks in his sweet calm voice, looking absolutely serious. Naruto and Sakura give horrified glances at each other, and Sasuke just stares once he comes down from the tree.

"Oh, yes, these ones are quite ripe as you can tell. Don't make too big of a mess though, I want to save their innards for dinner!" Ame clasps her hands together, really trying to freak the trio out. It works for Naruto and Sakura, who run away without one ounce of regret. Sasuke, though, stays back to talk to Ame.

"I wanted to talk to you," he says, staring at Kenta. "Alone." he mumbles, and Kenta puts his hands up in defense.

"I get it, you love birds want to make out. Fine by me." he says and Ame flushes, reeling back her arm to punch her sensei in the face. He disappears as Ame pushes foreward, ending up flying to the ground.

"Ouch…" she mumbles, rolling on her back and holding her hand. Punching the ground wasn't really on her list of things to do today.

"What do you need Uchiha, I need to train. Make it quick." She glares at the raven haired boy and stands up, brushing her pants off.

"I saw you yesterday." he says quietly, hoping no one was around to hear. Ame widens her eyes, but quickly composes herself. On the inside she's breaking down slowly.

"What do you mean?" she asks, trying to play it cool and act as if she doesn't know.

"What you did, with that dog, I know what you can do Ame. I want to know how you can do those things, what kind of chakra do you have in your body?" his eyes have some sort of gleam to them that Ame doesn't like very much.

"Look, I know you're all about getting the best out of the pick princess. But this isn't chakra, it's called muscle. You get it from working out, not utilizing your prissy skills and molding crap." she says, flexing to prove her point. She had worked her whole life to use her raw muscle to her advantage. Ame's strong, her large amount of chakra was just a bonus.

Sasuke flushes and glances towards the ground. "I shouldn't have bothered." he seems sort of miffed at the idea of not being able to learn how to get stronger, but Ame brushes it off. She waves her hand at him, motioning him to go away. And he does, after hesitating.

"Whoever stuck a stick in his ass, I'd like to meet them so I can punch their brains out." she mumbles, shivering from the cold feeling she got when looking into his eyes.

Kenta appears quickly, most likely having transported himself into the shadows to make sure Ame wouldn't get hurt.

"What was he talking about, 'what you did with that dog', hmm Ame?" Kenta's voice is sweet, but his intention is not.

"You'll see soon enough. Remember when you told me to train with Misao? Well I did, and I realized something quite fascinating…" she smirks at Kenta, quickly summoning the Wild Dog. Ame winks at Misao, and he catches her drift.


	6. Chapter 6

So...kherm. Right I-I'm going to the Mall of America - I live like 2 hours away - next Saturday so I'll either update Friday or Saturday (Or even Thursday, because I'm having a party on Friday.) So just expect a little curve in the updating plans for Chapter 7. Kthxbai /flee

Title: Sparks Will Fly  
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her?  
Pairings: Hinted Ame(oc)/Kiba and Yuichi(oc)/Ino  
Chapter Rating: T for hints of shirtless Kiba. Though I'm sure you'd like that ;D  
Warnings: Swearing and bad foreshadowing.  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters stated below, except for Ame and Kenta(And Misao!). They're all mine, fufufufufu!

* * *

"Let's go somewhere less woodsy." she says, waving for Kenta to follow. He stands at the edge of the forest, watching as Ame places herself at a few meters behind Misao.

"Iwa Tatsumaki no Jutsu!" Ame yells out, raising her arms in the air and pushing them foreward. Several rocks follow, aimed for the other side of the large grounds. Just as before, the rocks start to fall and Misao opens his mouth and out comes a large gust of wind, forming a windy tornado. It picks up the rocks and under Misao's control, hit's the rock formation that they hit the night before. The rock crumbles and Ame runs to Misao and hugs him once again, reaching into her pouch and getting out a scroll.

Kenta, thoroughly impressed, goes towards the two. He watches as Ame summons a bowl and two water bottles. She fills the bowl up and lets Misao drink the water, the jutsu apparently taking quite the toll on him. Ame finishes the water quickly, as does Misao. She unsummons her things and puts the scroll away.

"I'm impressed with you two. In just two weeks you came up with a very substantial jutsu…it's nice to know I have such a great student." Kenta's voice had gotten softer, and Ame stares at her sensei.

"Still," he says with an exaggerated sigh. "It's sad to know you'll both die tomorrow." he looks down sadly and when Ame chokes, he opens an eye and smiles.

"THAT'S RUDE! DON'T TELL PEOPLE THEY'LL DIE!" Ame screams at him, her entire left arm hardening into stone. She swings at Kenta but he jumps back, eyes opening fully.

"Hey, don't swing that arm of yours at me. One punch and I'll be dead, watch your temper." His words had suddenly turned hard, and Ame looks down at her arm, not even realizing.

"I should probably learn how to control that, eh?" she laughs quietly and trails off pathetically. She holds her left arm with her right, curious to see if what she had in mind would work. Pumping in a small amount of chakra, her left arm turns back to normal. She does it once again and it turns to stone.

"Well that was easier to fix than I had thought." She turns her arm back to flesh and brushes her bangs out of her face, readjusting her hair clips.

"So what do you say, I'll give you the day off and - " Kenta is cut off by a large bird soaring over their heads, cawing oddly. His face drops of any emotion, but he soon curses something under his breath.

"Sorry, I have to go see the Hokage. But like I said, you have the day off, so go terrorize the village or whatever you do when you're not with me." he waves shortly, looking quite irritated, and goes out with a puff of smoke.

"Well that was eventful. Go get some rest, Misao, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" she kisses him on his nose, reminding him of their plans for the weekend. Instead of leaving the grounds like normal, she scours them for someone in particular.

Once Kiba had gotten a team, they haven't talked, and likewise with Shikamaru and Choji. Ame was up for changing this soon.

"Aha!" she remarks, finding just who she was looking for. _I hadn't noticed until now, but all three of them wear long coats. How ironic._

Ame looks around but sees no Jonin present, and quickly realizes all of them must have been called away. But for what? Brushing those particular thoughts away, she prepares to sneak up on Kiba and attack from behind, but all efforts are lost when Akamaru spots her. He barks loudly and jumps, turning Ame into the one being ambushed.

"Damn it!" she says between laughs, pulling the dog off of her and setting him on the ground. Kiba turns and sees Ame, face brightening considerably.

"Hi Hinata, Shino." Ame says, nodding towards the two. Hinata waves and Shino simply nods while Kiba full on jumps, attacking her.

"Oof! You're heavy, get off fat ass!" Ame says, laughing and pushing on Kiba. He simply laughs triumphantly, kneeling over her.

"Now you know what I feel like saying every time you jump on me!" he says, and Ame scowls. She knees him in the gut and he rolls over, holding his torso and gasping for breath.

"Rule number one. Don't ever call a girl fat." she says, grinding her teeth. Normally she would have laughed and hit him over the head playfully, but for some reason she felt different this time.

__

There is something wrong with me! I must be sick.

Ame subtly presses the back of her hand to her forehead, but it doesn't work considering her hands are just as warm as her face. Kiba recovers after a while and Ame lays on the ground, limbs splayed out on the grass.

"So have you guys lost your sensei as well?" she asks, looking up at Hinata and Shino. They both nod at the same time.

"Y-yeah…Kurenai left a few minutes before you came over, saying something about seeing the Hokage…" Hinata replies, and Kiba sits in front of Ame. Sooner or later Shino and Hinata give in, sitting as well and making a circle.

"What were you guys planning on doing…" Ame trails off, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Nothing, of course. With that crazy lady gone we can finally rest! She's always working us to the bone." Kiba grimaces, not fond of the memories that come. He takes off his hood and unzips his jacket, starting to pant under the sun's hot glare.

"It's pretty warm out…I'm surprised you two haven't taken your coats off as well." Ame says, staring at the other two. Hinata blushes, looking away. _Too shy to even unzip it a little? Jeez…_

Ame lays back after a while, wondering when the hell Kenta is going to get back. A few minutes tick by…still nothing. How long have they been gone now, thirty minutes?

Suddenly she jumps up, grinning like a maniac. "Kiba!" She shouts out, pointing a finger at him. Akamaru lifts his head and barks at her. Kiba sits up and looks at Ame with a curious face.

"I want to kick your butt! Come on, spar with me!" she says, getting excited now. Kiba's face drops and he shakes his head. "No way in hell. You'd kill me. I would hate to know that you'd have to go through trial for my murder." Kiba tries hides his blatant fear, and Ame frowns.

"You never want to spar with me. Come on, afraid to lose to a girl?" she smirks when she plays that card, and Kiba snorts.

"You're the farthest thing away from a girl I've ever seen, sorry." he says, putting his hands up and shrugging.

She hits him over the head and Kiba shouts out, quickly nursing his bump. "Why must you hit me?" he cries out, and Ame shoots him a look that could kill.

"Why must you insult me?" she retorts, and he opens his mouth to reply but comes up with nothing. "That's what I thought." she says. A few moments of silence and Ame's back on the ground, trying to come up with something else that would be more fun than hitting Kiba.

"This is so boring." she concludes after a few more minutes, laying out in the grass once more. Akamaru comes up and lays on top of her, but Ame isn't even fazed.

Finally, both Kenta and Kurenai arrive, looking happy with themselves. Ame groans, picking up Akamaru and setting him down. She pets him absentmindedly.

"Don't tell me you two…nyeh." she makes an 'ok' sign with her right hand, putting her left pointer finger through the hole. Kiba laughs, realizing what she's getting at.

Kenta flushes and bats her on the head, looking apologetically at Kurenai. "Please, don't pay attention to her, she's too vulgar for public eyes." he sends her a look and Ame smirks, enjoying the embarrassment she's giving Kenta.

"Ame I need to talk to you, please." he says, not letting her respond. He grabs her arm and apologizes to Kurenai again, leading her out of the clearing.

"Hey, I'm sorry for that but you had it coming." Ame says, putting her hands up in defense like Kenta loves to do so often.

"It's not about that, I don't mind. It's about what the Hokage called us for." he says, and Ame hops up into a tree branch. She hangs up side down, watching his face for a change of expression.

"Okay, give it to me straight then." she says, not really knowing where this was going to go.

"The Chunin exams are going to start in a week. I selected you to join in the fun, but you have to be on a team of three. Thankfully another Jonin spoke up, saying how he has a group of twins that also qualify, so you're going to have to be on their team. I want you to go and get to know them, learn about their fighting abilities, and please. Please do not harm them." his face was a look of concern, and Ame smirks.

"I'll try my best. What are their names, and can I go see them now?" she says, hopping down from the tree. Simply put, Ame is not one to play waiting games.

Kenta gives a short nod, giving Ame her application for the exams. "Their names are Yuichi and Yoko Mira. Jiro said they should be at the Yamanaka flower shop, but Ame you should know - " Kenta is cut off by Ame grinning, taking her application and running away.

"Great to know, bye!" she says, running off and out of the forest. Though Ame is well aware Ino's family owns that shop, she thinks they're probably just there to buy flowers for their mom or something. Too bad she's mistaken greatly.

* * *

... I promise cool stuff happens next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hider! As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this is being updated today due to my adventurous plans this weekend. I hope you guys like it and finally enjoy my story considering it's been pretty boring up until now. I have a link of Ame's team on my profile, it'll take just a few seconds for you to venture on over there to click it. I'm not the best artist, but I know I'm good at what I do c: Have fun with this, I bade you goodbye! (I'm also really sorry for any weird HTML problems; for some reason I can't get a few lines to un-center)

Title: Sparks Will Fly  
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her?  
Pairings: Hinted Ame(oc)/Kiba and Yuichi(oc)/Ino  
Chapter Rating: T for Ame being Ame.  
Warnings: Swearing; breaking of doors, I also apologize for putting Ino in the chapter. (LOL no jk, I love her.)  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters stated below, except for Ame, Yuichi, Yoko and Kenta(H-hey don't forget Misao!). They're all mine, kesesesese!

* * *

Coming out of the grounds, Ame is slightly out of breath. She slows down and walks calmly through the village, sticking her exam application in her back pocket.

_Hmm…where is the damn shop again?_ Ame scours the market place and finally finds the shop, heading through the heavily scented doorways. All she finds is Ino's mother working the counter.

"Um, hello." Ame says, feeling quite awkward. She had never liked Ino, and she's gotten somewhat of a bad reputation in the village…

The blonde haired woman turns around, smiling. Her smile fades into a look of skepticism. "Do you need something?" Her tone is harsh, and Ame's gaze falls to the ground.

"I'm looking for some twins…my sensei said they'd be here, I need to find them." she says, trying not to look the devilish woman in the eyes. Ame hears a sigh and she glances up.

"They just left with Ino, she said something about going home. I'm going to regret this, but…here's my address. I'm certain you'll find them there. But, please, just don't scare Ino." her mother looks quite concerned and agitated, scribbling something on a piece of paper and handing it over to Ame.

Ame just smiles, waving and not bothering to thank her. Looking down at the address, she realizes it's not far from here. _Figures…_She thinks, knowing it'd be more beneficial to live close than far away.

She comes up to the door step, looking up at the small house. Knocking a few times, loudly, Ame waits. A few seconds passes by, and Ame crumples up the piece of paper, tossing it in a garbage can. Soon the door opens to a bright looking Ino, but like her mother, her smile fades.

"What do _you_ want." Ino crosses her arms, making a quick flicking motion to toss her hair. Ame rolls her eyes, trying to peer into her home.

"Look, I need to find Yuichi and Yoko, your mom told me they came home with you." Ame stands expectantly, waiting for the blonde to answer.

"They're here, but I won't let you talk to them. You'd probably give them some sort of disease." Ino attempts to close the door, but Ame slides her hand in the way.

"I don't want to have to resort to violence." she says, gritting her teeth. Ino gives her a mock scared look.

"Oh, yeah, I'm soo scared of you." she says, shaking her hands in 'fear'. Ame closes her eyes, holding her left arm with her right and pumping chakra in. While Ino is giving her a 'horrified' look, she punches the wood and the door explodes under the stoney punch. Ino's mock fear turns into real fear as she shrieks, running up the stairs.

"I told you!" Ame calls, and two blonds come running from around the corner, most likely to inspect what had just happened.

"Ino, what just - " the male says, pausing when he inspects the damage. Ame reverts her arm back to normal, stepping into the door way.

"Hi!" she says happily, waving. She moves towards the two, and they back up slightly.

"You can be braver than that. I just came over looking for you two, my name is Ame Chii." she gives a face of innocence, her true identity sealed beneath a mask. If she was going to get along with these two, she better play it nice.

_I'm going to have an ulcer when this is all over…_She scoffs in her mind. The twins' faces soon have a look of realization, and smile slightly.

"Our sensei told us you'd be joining us with the Chunin exams. He didn't quite tell us you had a habit of destroying doors, but the pink hair was in the description." the male speaks again, and Ame can't help but roll her eyes.

"Maybe something about a temper would have warned you. I'm sorry about the door, but honestly Ino wouldn't budge, so I …well you get the picture. So which one is which, your names aren't quite a specific gender so…" she trails off, flushing lightly.

"Oh, I'm Yuichi and this is my sister Yoko." they both wave, and Ame takes their appearances in. They both have light blond hair and black eyes, skin quite a fair tone. While Yuichi favors dark blue, Yoko favors light blue. Ame can tell quickly that even their appearances are the same, their personalities will differ greatly. Already some differences are obvious; while Yoko tends to stay quiet, Yuichi has no problem speaking up for the both of them.

"I can see you guys are busy, but perhaps you could hang out with Ino later. Hopefully with a front door as well." Ame says, and Ino appears in her peripheral.

"You better pay for that." she says, glaring at Ame. The pink haired teen places a hand on her chest, laughing slightly.

"I wouldn't dream of not paying for it Ino. Really it's my honor to pay money to a family like yours." she sighs, the sarcasm dripping off her words obvious enough to let her know Ame's not really enjoying this. She digs in her pocket for money and comes up with a note worth fifty.

"Keep the change, I don't care." she says, handing it over. Ame would rather lose money than see Ino again.

"We'll see you later, Ino." Yuichi says, staring at her with a dreamy look. Yoko grasps her brother's shirt, dragging him out of the door and past Ame who follows them.

"I'd close the door to be polite, but well…hah." Ame says smugly, hopping down the steps. She can almost hear Ino grit her teeth as she leaves.

o.O.o

"What do you guys like?" Ame says, taking a seat in front of the two blond teens. They're seated in the park under a large oak, the leaves giving them plenty of shade.

"I love to kick butt, go on missions, and I especially love girls." Yuichi gets that dreamy look in his eyes again, and both Ame and Yoko gag slightly.

"I however find enjoyment in reading, being alone, and training." Yoko speaks up for the first time. Her voice is a lot softer than Ame would've imagined, a strong comparison to her brother's deep loud voice.

"How old are you guys, by the way?" Ame says, crossing her legs. "I'm thirteen and you seem a bit older, so…" Yuichi's eyes widen at her statement.

"You're only thirteen? We're both fifteen, and ever since our team mate died two years ago we haven't had another to join us to get into the Chunin exams." Yoko looks away, biting her lip.

"Sis over here was madly in love with the kid, I still don't see what she saw in him." Yoko punches her brother, and Ame smiles when she hears a crack.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I can't imagine what it would've been like, having someone in your life taken away…" she says, not really in the mood to talk about her own predicament.

"So what do you like to do with your life?" Yoko says, innocently tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, well I also like to train. I do it most of the day, the other moments I'm not doing that I'm either writing or breaking my friend's bones." Ame grins and she hears a snort.

"So I've been told." Yuichi says, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Ame furrows her brows…he couldn't be that weak, so she could only deduce that Yoko is extremely strong.

"Eh, everyone has their own hobbies. I find solace in beating my own idiots up as well." Yoko speaks softer, so only Ame can hear. They laugh together.

"What are your abilities as of now?" Ame asks, extremely curious at what they can do. "We'll be working together, so don't hold any secrets." she had already given her trump card away to the two, so she can't see being truthful hurting their performance.

"Oh, well." Yuichi looks at his sister, who just stares at him. "We have a blood line trait that is kind of…different, if you want to call it that. By utilizing two elements, we're able to control electricity. It's normally used for shock; or otherwise known as buzzing the shit out of our opponants." Yuichi grins sheepishly and Ame is taken aback slightly.

_Two elements? That's impressive._ She mulls over this, then gives a slightly confused look.

"Well wait, lightning is obviously one but what is the other?" she asks, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Using advanced lightning to control the electrical charges in the air is the obvious one, but by using wind we can also change the flow and density of the air, compressing molecules and creating explosions even." Yoko says, and Ame widens her eyes.

"You two…aren't genin level. Jonin, at least." she says softly, suddenly becoming self conscious about her own abilities. She flushes lightly and Yoko smiles warmly at her.

"I also have a blood line trait…but I'm not exactly how it works." Yuichi opens his mouth, and Ame puts up a hand. "It's because I don't know who my parents are. But, that's not what I'm here to discuss. I'm sure Yoko had noticed earlier, but I can turn my body into stone. It's like, sort of having total control over the earth around me. I don't have to do anything special, it just happens." Ame raises her arms, and pebbles raise in the air, showing them what she means.

"No hand signs, no exertion of chakra." she says softly. "Though, the advanced part is a bit more complicated. I have to pump chakra into my other limbs in order to get it to work for now." she says, placing her right hand over her left arm and once again turning it into that stoney color.

"I haven't found a better way to change my body yet, but…it's pretty effective. I've destroyed whole sections of a forest with it before." Ame sighs, turning her arm back to normal.

"I'd show you here, but were inside the village and I don't want to be labeled as a threat to my own village. Later perhaps, when we get a chance to train together. I'd love to see your trait as well, I'm quite intrigued." The twins nod, smiling brightly.

"I can't wait until we can train." The twins say at the same time, and they go on again about their powers. Ame finds out that Yoko has utilized Taijutsu as a strong point as well, but Yuichi is more about Ninjutsu and techniques. Ame goes on to talk about Misao, telling them he'll most likely be summoned at one point in the exams.

"Oh yeah, why were you two hanging out with Ino of all people?" Ame asks, remembering how they met. Yoko rolls her eyes and sighs, becoming a lot more comfortable around Ame after hours of talk. All three are sprawled out on the grass, thankful for the large amount of shade the tree has given them. Without it, they'd be roasting.

"Lover boy over here has quite a thing for Ino. She enjoys my presence, so we're acquaintances at best." Ame can tell Yoko doesn't enjoy Ino as much either, and is thankful for this fact.

o.O.o

"We're going to destroy them." Ame says, walking back from the park. The sun had set; the three were talking all day long and into the night.

"Yeah! They won't know what hit them, they'll be all "oh no what just happened!" and junk." Ame and Yoko exchange a look, and they both hit Yuichi over the head.

"Idiot. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, so we can train!" She waves when she arrives at her apartment complex, going to sleep the moment her head hits the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

So, funny story, really it's so hilarious. We didn't go to the Mall of America, and instead it's planned for this Sunday. So you ask yourself "But Emily, that's Sunday, not Saturday! Why are you updating on Thursday again?" That's where the story gets funny. I'm 'moving into' my friend's house on Friday to have a mass slumber party, so I can't really update the story on Satuday. So indulge yourself with yet more bs from me, cause lord knows this story could be plenty better. Though I do say, I'm haveing plenty fun writing the sequel, Ame and Kiba are pretty cozy in Kiba's bed right now c; (Kiba's sick so Ame's nursing him back to health. Get your mind out of the gutters!) Also~ School is only 13 days away, super excited, I mean it's not every day you get to take a trip to Hell 8D Oh one more thing. Anyone listen to "The Ready Set" ? He's an amazing singer; go listen to him on youtube.

Title: Sparks Will Fly  
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her?  
Pairings: Hinted Ame(oc)/Kiba and Yuichi(oc)/Ino  
Chapter Rating: T for swears. Do I really have to say this?  
Warnings: Yuichi. No seriously he's horrible. And Neji, how much of an ass can you get? Jeez.  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters stated below, except for Ame, Kenta, Yoko, Yuichi, and Misao. Phew, you think that's a lot of oc's, wait until chapter 18. (lol spoiler)

* * *

When Ame is randomly summoned in the knick of time - she had just grabbed a lemon from the ripe tree - she coughs when smoke surrounds her, and waves it away. Ame feels her feet sink into the ground slightly, knowing immediately she's in a muddy area.

"Misao?" she questions, peering at the dog with a scroll in his mouth. He grins the best he can and drops the scroll into Ame's open palm.

"Let's go meet the family, shall we?" even though it's a question, he treats it like a statement and pads off towards a shrubbery filled area. The ground is flat all over and cracked, with only few patches of sad looking dry grass. The trees are thin and sparse, the hot sun beating down on Ame's back.

"I didn't know there was such a place like this…I really should get around more often." she says, laughing. Misao leads Ame to a vastly different looking area. A beautiful waterfall, with a lush green forest and many plants she hasn't even read about before. She gawks at everything, a few wild dogs in many different patterns and colors lounging around, not even taking note of her.

"This is amazing, I'm instantly jealous of your home." Ame says with a teasing giggle, and the day progresses like any other normal day. She takes home some exotic fruits after meeting Misao's more immediate family, talking a lot with Kenta's summon considering he's Misao's older brother. Once Ame is finally back in Konoha, she drops everything off at her apartment and catches her breath before going to the training grounds to meet up with the twins.

o.O.o

The rest of the week rolls on by, the amount of outsiders flooding in is exciting by Ame's standards. Many people from different villages, with very different looking styles and outfits made specially for them. It's finally time to go take the first exam, and Ame is bouncing with absolute joy and excitement.

"Calm down, you're going to give me a headache." Yoko says, though smiling softly at Ame's antics. After spending the week together, they had gotten close. Yuichi had stopped seeming annoying, being smart once in a while; Yoko had come out of her shell, revealing a side much like Ame's personality.

"We're here!" Ame says, jumping up and stepping into the school they all once attended.

"Weird that they have the exams here, though. I'd think a battlefield would be more appropriate." she says, and the twins nod in agreement.

"I want to just fight, to be honest. The tension is killing me." Yuichi sighs, clenching his fists. The trio round the corner off the second flight of stairs and are met with quite the scene.

Lee's team and Naruto's team are having what seems like an argument, a light crowd surrounding them.

"Oh lord, what now." Ame whispers, burying her face in her hands. It seems wherever Naruto goes, trouble is quick to follow.

"Hey, pink haired girl." said in question turns around, Sakura also looking.

"What?" they say together, glancing at each other. They both point to themselves questioningly, and Neji points at Ame. Sakura looks slightly disappointed, but turns back to talk to Sasuke.

"Do you need something?" She asks, looking at Yuichi and Yoko. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right behind you." she smiles at the two and they leave hesitantly.

"What's your name?" he asks, looking slightly miffed.

"Ame Chii, why does it matter?" she crosses her arms, looking dejectedly at her friends leaving. She was really itching to just go to the first exam, even if they had thirty or so minutes to be there.

"I want to fight you. I hope you'd be prepared to lose though." he says, walking past her with a small smug smirk placed on his face. Ame gawks, eye twitching oh-so attractively.

"I don't even know you!" she says, fingers threading through her hair in distress. She had left it down the morning after rushing out of her apartment. She stalks out of the corridor and up the last flight of steps, finding the twins at the door looking irritated.

"We can't get in without you." Yuichi says, vein popping in his forehead.

"Well let's go then, cripes don't let that stick get up your ass too far." Ame says, pushing the doors open violently. She hears a light shout and her face lightens, turning the corner quickly and jumping on who she just crushed.

"Kiba!" she tackles him to the ground, grinning.

"I see your normal way of greeting me hasn't changed." he says, peeling Ame off of himself. Never the less he smiles, and the twins look quite amused.

"I'm glad you're taking the exams as well, I would've died without seeing your face in here." she picks herself up off the floor, helping her friend up as well.

_What is that horrible feeling?_ Ame questions, looking around only to find dozens of eyes glaring in her direction. She scowls, not feeling fazed in the least.

"Pretty exciting, seeing the rookie genin at the exams." Yuichi says, and Ame can practically feel the testosterone floating off of him. He stalks over to Ino and unsuccessfully tries to woo her. Yoko goes over to scold him, and Ame laughs at them.

Lee and his team comes in around twenty minutes after Ame had arrived, and she shoots the brown haired boy a look. He ignores it however, and goes to sit in the immense crowd of pissed off people. Naruto makes a lovely debut into the room, making the same mistake Ame had of drawing attention to himself.

She spaces out after a while, waiting for the damn exam to start. Only then does she pay attention when a horrendously dressed boy comes and lashes out at a grey haired man. Ame quirks a brow, looking over the three. _Sound nin…how interesting._

Ame stands up, obviously wanting to confront them. She's too late to the party however, as the first examiner comes into the room. He tells them the beginning rules and Ame sighs, not being able to get the will to fight out of her.

o.O.o

"Number 89" Ibiki says, handing Ame her test and pushing her off to find the number scattered along the rows of desks. She finally finds it, secretly happy to be placed in the back row in one of the middle columns. A black haired boy she doesn't recognize is placed to her left, presumably from the rain country.

_How ironic._ She muses over the fact her name is also a country's name, and is surprised to find Tenten sitting to her right.

"Hi." she says, and Tenten turns, quickly realizing who she is. Her face lightens and Ame smiles, looking down at the blank test before her. It's flipped over because they can't start yet.

"His name is Neji Hyuga, by the way." Tenten say softly, and before Ame can thank her for the name, Ibiki cuts them off with the list of rules for the test.  
_  
No rules, except for no cheating…interesting _Ame taps her fingers on the desk, trying not to worry too much. _I'm intelligent enough, I don't think I'll have to cheat anyways._ She concludes quickly, and the exam starts. She flips the test over and after few minutes, triumphantly finishes the first question.

After a while she gets stumped and places her chin in her palm, discreetly looking to her left and right. The boy doesn't have any answers, but Tenten's page is filled with them. Ame attempts to look like she's taking a break and yawns for effect, going back to writing, copying Tenten's answers. She didn't really care where she got them, but finishing her test when they have ten minutes left feels pretty good in Ame's mind.

She looks around after flipping her test over, trying to scope out her team mates. Yuichi is in a far right corner, in the very front. Ame smiles, knowing he'll probably break down soon enough. She finds Yoko in her own column, a few rows ahead. _She looks done…most likely she used her huge bulbous brain to figure everything out on her own. _Ame smiles fondly once again, placing her head down in her arms.

"Forty five minutes have passed, I will now give the tenth question now." Ame looks up after ten or so minutes of resting, and she gives her full attention to the man.

"Leave now and have a second chance, or attempt the question and have a 50 percent chance of being a genin forever…" Tenten says softly, and Ame ponders the question as well.

After a few moments of thinking, she decides hat staying will be more beneficial. Yuichi and Yoko both keep their hands down, unlike the many ninja leaving around them. Naruto creates a commotion, like always, and Ame stifles a laugh.

"Typical." she says inaudibly, looking unamused at the teacher. He reveals that they all pass once no one else has raised their hands and left. Ame certainly didn't see that one coming. _Ingenious…tell people a life or death situation, and watch the weak ones scatter. _She grins at the teacher, feeling slightly relieved.

o.O.o

After the second examiner comes in, and leads them to their destination, both Ame and Yuichi are grinning at the second task.

"Perfect." they both say, eyeing the forest. Yoko sighs, wondering how she got stuck with two blood thirsty teens.

"Here is the consent waiver, and once you fill that out please exchange three waivers for a scroll." Anko motions to the concealed hut off to the left near the fence, and Ame grabs three papers for her teammates and herself once they land in her hands.

"Let's finish this quickly so we can get a scroll!" Ame says, and Yuichi grins.

"You read my mind. Come on, over here looks like a good spot." He leads them to a small patch of grass and they read the papers together, signing them after fully understanding what they're consenting to.

"I wonder how many people have died in here." Ame muses out loud while giving the consent papers to the two nin, receiving a earth scroll back.

"About 17 on average, every exam." one of them says, not blinking. Ame quirks a brow, wondering how horrible his job is. She brushes it off and places the scroll in her pouch. The trio runs around the forest's fence, finding a gate far away from any ears.

"I want to create two copies, so we can each have a scroll on our person. I'll hold the real one, so there is less of a chance for the enemy to get our scroll." Yoko looks surprised at Ame for coming up with a good plan, and she transforms two blank scrolls into a look-alike.

"This way, we can give away a scroll without _actually _giving away our scroll." Yuichi says, and Ame nods, smiling.

"Let's go!" Ame shouts when the gate is opened, and the three race off to their fate.


	9. Chapter 9

So, hey guys c: I got a job, I feel awesome now LOL except for the fact it requires me to stand on my feet for 7 hours non-stop washing dishes. That's work for ya c;  
Here's the next installment, I may put a filler chapter in sometime during the week for the hell of it, maybe a flashback of somesort. I like flashbacks 8D

Title: Sparks Will Fly  
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her?  
Pairings: Hinted Ame(oc)/Kiba and Yuichi(oc)/Ino  
Chapter Rating: T for...you know it's coming. Swearing is probably in every chapter :I  
Warnings: Swearing; possible ooc; the first few chapters might bore you a bit.  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters stated below, except for Ame, Kenta, Yoko & Yuichi, and of course Misao.

* * *

"Sound's like someone is having fun." Ame remarks from her spot on the forest floor, crouching at a moment of rest. They had been in the woods for two hours at most. The trees are shielding the sun, so they cannot get a specific read on the time. Another pained shout comes not 300 yards from their spot, and Ame shakes her head again.

"Let's hope we don't run into _those_ people, whoever they are." Yoko says softly, standing up. Yuichi pushes off the tree he was leaning against, and Ame stands up as well. They head to the north, away from the yells and keep heading in the direction they came from. All three hoped to find a team soon, especially one with the matching scroll so they can advance to the final exam.

Jumping for a while with Yoko in the front, making good use of her sensory skills, she stops suddenly and holds three fingers up. Both Ame and Yuichi know what the signal means, so Yuichi stops next to his sister but Ame jumps a few branches ahead. She crouches down on the branch, holding onto it firmly, making good use of her blood line trait. A few moments, and she swings back up, now facing the twins.

"Ten meters, minimum." she says, nodding in the direction the ninja are coming from.

A few years back, when Ame first took note of her abnormal skills, she had tried many different things to see what she is capable of. One was pumping chakra into the ground, buildings, and trees. She remarkably found she is able to use the vibrations other people cause far away to detect them by simply being attached to an item. Ame also found it was strongest with trees, as their roots are imbedded deep into the ground, some up to twenty feet away from the trunk. The three agreed it would be a great skill to use when in the forest, so when Yoko hears something, they can use Ame's skills to find the movement. Though it's very useful, Ame can only use it a few times a day, due to the amount of chakra she exerts.

"How many?" Yuichi asks, leaping and landing on the branch Ame is seated on. She takes a moment to check once again, and Yoko follows her brother onto the branch.

"Oh…they're closer, it's three. It must be a team…and I think they know we're here." Ame says, grabbing onto the branch and swinging around, landing on the ground quickly. She grabs a low tree branch and swiftly re-reads the unknown team's position, and quirks an eyebrow. Raising a hand, Ame signals for her team mates to follow and discuss.

"What is it?" Yoko asks, intrigued.

"It seems they're leisurely walking through the forest. Could they perhaps be a team with the two scrolls? I'm starting to believe they don't know we're here. Quickly, let's hop back up, they're coming." Ame let's go of the branch and soars high through the air, grabbing onto a thick tree branch. She hangs up side down once again, pressing the balls of her feet to the underside of the wood. The twins follow.

A few moments pass, and as Ame had predicted, a team of three appears from the brush. They are walking slowly, taking quietly with few gestures. They all immediately recognize the three.

"For fucks sake." Ame curses, a vein popping through her forehead. She pushes off the branch a bit too roughly, tackling a certain spiky haired boy from above. The other two shout from surprise, Ame clenching a fist.

"Idiots! I spotted you from a mile away, why are you going on acting like you're taking a fucking stroll through a park! I'll kill you if you don't start acting more mature!" She raises a fist to punch Shikamaru on the head, but Yoko's own stops her. Ame looks up, emotions completely gone within seconds.

"Ame. Calm down, the poor boy looks like he's about to wet his pants." She says softly, trying her hardest to ignore her brother attempting to feel Ino up.

Shikamaru is slightly shaking and Ame only just now notices, stepping off of him. His eyes are bugging out, and he slowly looks up at the pink haired girl.

"D-don't kill me…" he says softly, and Ame clasps a hand over her mouth to stifle laughter.

Choji, who immediately hid behind a tree, peers out to view the scene. He had dropped his bag of chips and is hoping to retrieve them…well, when the terror that is Ame is gone.

Ame just kneels down, peeling the boy off the forest floor. She gives a slight giggle and places him against a tree.

"Sorry, you know me and my temper." she dismisses her previous actions like it was nothing and inspects him for injuries. Ame had crashed down on him pretty hard, after all. She finds nothing wrong with him, except for a few scraped areas, but thankfully nothing major.

Shikamaru hadn't had as much time as Kiba to adjust to Ame's duel personalities. One moment she could be ripping your intestines out with her bare hands, and the other moment she could be tucking you in bed for beddy-bye time. So he simply sits, looking at the girl warily.

"But seriously, try and use that brain of yours to come up with a strategy. Don't just act like sitting ducks out here, there are a lot of nasty people who could fuck you inside and out." she says, standing up. Ame looks towards Yoko who shares a look with the young teen, and they both nod.

"See you." Ame says, Jumping up on the branches once more. Yoko proceeds to practically choke Yuichi and lug him up the tree, all the while mumbling curses at him.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji sit on the forest floor for a few moments, and share a breath of relief.

"I almost got murdered." Shikamaru says, rubbing his sore elbows.

"I almost got kissed." Ino one-ups Shikamaru, making a face borderline disgusted.

"I almost lost my lunch." Choji says through hand-full's of chips, and the previous two fall backwards in despair.

o.O.o

"Not one team." Yuichi says in a complaining manner. "Not one team to fight. Why, why is our luck so horrible!" he thrashes around on the forest floor, and Yoko giggles at him.

"At least you're alive." Ame says, drawing circles in the soft soil. Yoko hums in agreement, and they are met with silence. A few more moments, they hear a slight snap. Then a crashing sound, followed by yelling.

"You heard that, right? I'm not going crazy or anything?" Yuichi says, sitting up. His hair is quite ruffled, and Yoko snorts at his appearance.

"Yes, I heard it. I assume you did too, Ame? Check." Yoko says, looking up from her sad attempt to start a fire.

Ame places her hands on the ground, focusing on the vibrations. _Small, jerky ones a few meters ahead…most likely a squirrel or rabbit. Oh that was definitely a leaf…nothing…still nothing…oh, what's this._

Ame's eye's open, and she looks around. She runs to a tree and embraces it, putting all her might to find that spot she had just discovered.

_One…three…no, nine. Wait ten, ten people. Three are laying there…their breathing is very shallow. Three are behind bushes…most likely observing something. A fight, perhaps? Two are standing impatiently, and two others…are close…hostage? Twenty meters, we should get there in a matter of minutes._

Ame removes herself from the tree, whipping around.

"_A lot _of people, fifteen to twenty meters, let's go." She simply says, taking off down on the forest path. Yoko and Yuichi barely hesitate, jumping up and rocketing off after Ame. Once again, Ame had predicted clearly. The three arrive to find a quite…interesting scene. Hiding behind a tree to be unnoticed, they sit and watch the fight unfold.

Yoko can barely see Naruto and Sasuke laying in an up-rooted tree to the left, Lee not far from them. Two sound members are opposite from the three. She can clearly make out Ino's group hiding behind some bushes, looking terrified. A girl with very long hair, most likely a sound member, is holding Sakura's hair in her fist.

"This is horrible…we should help them." Ame says, making a move to go out there. Yuichi grips her arm and wrenches her back, his eyes piercing straight into hers.

"Don't. Let them figure this out, if we go out there we'll just be a nuisance." Yuichi's voice is hard, and Ame gulps. _Since when did he get so scary? _Ame peers around the tree, pulling herself out of Yuichi's grasp.

Apparently she had missed a lot, because Sakura is now standing…and what looks like someone had cut off her hair. She's holding a kunai…Ame can only deduct from this, that Sakura had completely butchered her once long locks. Needless to say, Ame is impressed by the audacity of Sakura. She would have never guessed Sakura would do a thing like that.

__

Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought, after all. Looks like this exam has made her grow up a bit.

Ame smiles slightly, wondering when she'll be able to help her. Three against one is most definitely not a fair fight.

Almost right when that thought had passed through her mind, the bumbling idiot brigade pops out of the shadows. Ame flinches from shock.

"They can't be serious." She whispers, and Yoko snorts. Really, Ame loves her friends truly, but they can't seriously believe they'll be able to fight these experienced nin. Can they?

Ame gets down on the ground, crawling over to a much larger tree. She scales the back of the thick trunk and precariously scoots out on a thick limb, straddling it. Now with a much better view, not to mention she's pretty much right above the previously mentioned trio, she continues watching. Ame makes sure to not let her feet be seen, so she tucks them underneath herself and relies on the brute strength of her arms to keep her body balanced.

Yoko spots Ame above the battlefield, and makes a mental note to murder her later. _If she falls,_ Yoko says in her mind. _I won't go and help her._ Yoko holds Ame dear to her heart, but what she is doing is complete suicide. The blond sighs and re-adjusts herself to get a clearer view.

The hidden trio sits back and watches the fight progress, most everyone beaten down. Right when they think it's over, a certain raven haired boy proves it most definitely is not.

Sasuke emerges from the up-rooted tree, emitting a gaudy purple chakra with marks clear all over the left side of his body. The look in his eyes are terrifying, and he makes it obvious he's out for blood. He stalks across the field, completely destroying one of the sound nin's arms.

Ame flinches when he does this, recognizing the crack of bones all too well. She bites her knuckle, prepared to go and stop him somehow. _This isn't good…he'll kill them if someone doesn't stop him._ Sharing the same thoughts, Sakura pops up and pulls Sasuke into a light embrace. After a few moments, the chakra stops, and everything calms down. Once the sound nin are away, Ame hops down and jogs over to Shikamaru and Choji.

"You guys were pretty brave back there." Ame says, noting Yoko crossing the field to approach her. Ame waves and the blond jogs up to her, staring at the other two.

"It was troublesome. My one and only reward was to be able to hit Naruto." Shikamaru jabs his thumb over his shoulder, and Ame looks as the orange-clad boy is sporting a hefty bump on his head. Ame snorts into her hands and the four laugh together.

Choji and Yoko talk about something, Shikamaru adding his own opinion. Ame however is absolutely staring down a certain brown haired boy currently helping his team mate up. Neji scans the area lightly, ignoring Tenten's attempt to get Lee to wake up. His eyes stop on Ame's and they share a look. From Ame's viewpoint, it seems like he almost hesitates to turn back to his team. They leave shortly after that.

"And the apple was just so squishy inside, so that's why I never liked fruit." Choji finishes his story, and Ame peers at him. _What the hell did I just miss?_ She quirks a brow and turns to Yoko, putting up a finger. The blond nods.

"Yuichi!" She yells and Ame departs with her friends, following after the two. She laughs at Yuichi, completely love stricken with a girl who won't even give him the time of day.

"Just give up, seriously. You'll never be able to date her." Ame says, watching as Yoko takes her job as a loving sister and completely smashes his face into the ground with her foot when he doesn't comply.

"But I love her!" he says, face bloody and battered. He holds a hand out as if to grasp Ino while being dragged away. Ino peers at him, looking sickened by his attempts. This causes more laughter to emit from Ame, and she follows them after once again waving to her friends.

o.O.o

They set up a small camp area by a stream, filling up their water supply and happily eating some berries. Ame had found the bush not far from where they're laying, and Yuichi immediately told them their given name. Knowing they're not poisonous, and are actually extremely healthy, they eat them in silence.

"Tomorrow, we're so going to get a scroll. If we don't, I'll kill myself." Ame says, the pent up absolute _need_ to fight someone becoming unbearable.


	10. Chapter 9 and one half

HI THERE! HERP DERP HERP. I'm really hyper right now from school and all, all this amazing stuff happening. Ya know, the usual. Especially this cute gay boy in my German class 8D But anyways, enough homosexuality and not enough friendship. Yes that's right, this is a flashback to the very first time Ame and Kiba meet! Don't you guys feel so special for inspiring me to write something? It's super short because I wrote it super quick (seriously, like five minutes.) but I'm sure you'll enjoy it just as much. I am not sure about the update this week because of my driving lesson and cousin's birthday (the big FIRST birthday!) but I'm sure I'll update somewhere between those two events. A special thanks to Lady_Yuuki who keeps reviewing my story with each chaper; your reviews always make me smile C: see? That's what I do whenever I read your comments, fo srs. Well anyways, onto the little flashback. There will be no warnings because little Ame is just a child and hasn't learned how to swear yet. (Blame Kenta for that one you guys) To get a visual of what she looks like: Short pink hair, probably the length Sakura has when she cut it in the Chunin exams; a white boy shirt, brown pants and black sandals. Nothing too extrordinary. Kiba, well probably his lounging clothes, which consists of his usual pants and sandals but 86'ing the big coat and opting for a tan shirt with brown patches on the elbows. I stalk him too much in the anime OTL. Anyways, super tl;dr, just go and read the damn flashback XD

* * *

"She'll be just fine, Hokage-Sama. Ame should be at the class's level right now, we've only started to cover the basics." Iruka smiles at his aging Hokage, said man looking grumpily at the teacher.

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of the curriculum. I'm just worried that, now everyone has made friends, it'll be hard for her to fit in. It's my fault that I'm letting her in a few weeks late; she was getting fussy anyways. Hopefully you won't maim her while I'm gone, I'll be here to pick her up later." with that, the Hokage nods Iruka off and leaves, Ame's shield from the young man completely gone. With a startled look, she hesitates before gulping.

"Well hello there!" Iruka says with a bright smile, crouching down to the ten year old's level. Big blue eyes blink before creasing with a wide smile.

"Hi! The old man said you're my teacher, but you don't look like one. Where are the other kids?" looking around anxiously, Ame tugs on her shirt while slowly frowning.

"They're out for recess right now, so it's just you and me in here. I think it'd be best if you wait until they return so I can introduce you properly." Ame pouts at Iruka's words, but remembers what the Hokage said to her earlier.

_- "Remember Ame, do whatever he says and you won't get in trouble. I'll be watching you today, so no funny tricks!" His old fingers tap on his glass sphere, one Ame has looked into many times before as well. -_

"Okay…I guess that's cool. I don't want to go outside anyways." Putting up a front, the young girl goes and hops up on a table while playing with her short pink hair. Swinging her legs, looking around the room, huffing from time to time; Ame gets fed up quickly, throwing a look at Iruka.

"Can't I do something fun around here? This is boring." just before Ame can get a reply, a horde of children her age rush in, still hyper from playing outside. She slides off the desk, seeing as some of the kids need to sit there and all. Slowly, Ame goes to stand next to Iruka, looking at the vastly different faces.

"Come on class, settle down, I have someone special here to introduce you to. This is Ame Chii, she is going to be with our class from now on. I expect you all to treat her properly and make her feel welcome on her first day." Iruka places a hand on Ame's shoulder, pointing to an empty seat.

"How about you go sit over there, next to Kiba Inuzuka. Don't worry, he doesn't bite." With a warm smile, Iruka lets Ame walk up the stairs, cheeks flaming with embarrassment - so many eyes on her at once caused her to feel pressured.

"Actually, that's not true sensei. Kiba does bite!" a child from a row over with a pudgy face and a bag of chips says, and the class laughs at his comment.

"At least I don't sleep all day like Shikamaru!" the boy, Kiba, defends himself while a small puppy explodes from his lap and up onto the table, barking excitedly. This frightens Ame, never seeing a dog up close. She hesitates before easing into the seat slowly, tugging her shirt down into her lap.

"This is Akamaru, he can be loud sometimes, but he's the best dog in the world!" Kiba gives Ame a toothy grin, who in turn smiles back, reaching out to pet the dog. Akamaru allows her to, even licks her palm, happily wagging his tail. Kiba stares after a moment before grinning once more.

"He likes you, this is a good omen…I think. My mom is always talking about that kind of stuff."

"Oh, that's good I guess then. Does this mean we're friends, because your dog likes me?" Ame gives a slight smile, letting Akamaru crawl over to her and onto her lap. She giggles slightly, petting the excited puppy.

"Sure, why not? I can never have too many friends; especially since everyone likes me so much."

"Kiba! Stop distracting the new student, I'm teaching you over here!" Iruka belts out, throwing an icy glare at the brown haired boy. He sticks his tongue out when Iruka's back is turned, leaning to whisper in Ame's ear.

"Meet me at the front doors after class, you can come meet my mom and sister, hang out and stuff. Okay?" Kiba's voice is barely a whisper, and he's pretending to pay attention well before Ame can reply. He knows the answer though, from the large grin on her face.


	11. Chapter 10

I wasn't sure what happened while the teens waited for the five days to be up, so I thought what would most likely happen. Hope it's not wrong or anything XD Anyways, the fight scene is SUPER cheesey and I apologize for that! I'm pretty bad when it comes to those, you'll find out in the next chapter that that is verryyy true. I...LOL I'm really sorry that I completely blanked and didn't update until today. With work, that one party on Saturday, and well a new special person in my life it's sort of hard to keep track of this little baby. Remember that gay boy in my German class I mentioned? Turns out he's not as gay as I thought, and we're now sort of dating. Shit happens, ya know? Well here's the chapter, thing ish, hope it's not too horrible Talk to you Ubermorgen. (Also, I gave up on centering the page breaks, don't mind them at all please.)

Title: Sparks Will Fly  
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her?  
Pairings: Hinted Ame(oc)/Kiba and Yuichi(oc)/Ino  
Chapter Rating: T for swears.  
Warnings: Bad fight scenes, "The Last Word Of The Chapter", etc.  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters stated below, except for Ame, Yuichi, Yoko, Kenta and Misao - who hasn't made an apperance in a while! Darn shame.

* * *

"Three days and still no correct scroll." Yuichi is sulking against a tree, and Yoko is sitting, also resting after their battle with quite a 'spectacular' team. Ame had trotted off to go get some more water, so it left the twins alone for a while.

"At least you got to fight, idiot. I was impressed by their confidence, not so much when Ame took that guy's head off with one punch. Though I have to hand it to her, she didn't freak out as much as I thought she would. It was kind of cute when she said sorry to his dead body." Yoko snorts and Yuichi stares at his sister, wondering if it would be better to get a distance between the two.

"That's horrible." Yuichi says, plopping down on the ground. Yoko rolls her eyes, peering over at her brother.

"You didn't seem so hesitant to kill the other one you know. Popped his innards like a bubble didn't you?" she smiles fondly, remembering her given murder.

_What a world we live in…we can kill others freely and not even be punished by it. Heck, it's encouraged that we shed blood._

Yoko's ears prick up and she grabs a kunai, eyes glancing to the bushes rustling. Ame returns with the three canisters full of water, and Yoko puts the knife back into her pouch.

"Next time, let's check their scrolls before we kill them." Ame sits down in front of the blonds, smiling lightly.

They talk about various things, enjoying the quiet time they have to settle down and rest. Night had started a while ago, almost right after their battle, so they were free to let their guard down a little. The trio rests for a few hours before waking up to birds chirping, and set off once again on a hunt for a scroll.

"It's the fourth day. If there is a lord, please let us have a scroll!" Yuichi raises his arms into the sky, jumping up on the branches to follow the girls.

o.O.o

It seems like they had been moving for hours on end before they encounter another team of three. They looked unprepared, tired and hungry. The three would have liked more of a challenge, but right now they'll take anything they get.

Ame pulls up a hand when they stop, shaking it at the wrist and making an 'OK' sign. Yoko stifles a laugh and follows Yuichi into the bushes, Ame taking a stance. She purposely misses her footing and lands in front of the group of three, coincidentally all male, and makes a small squeaking noise. Plan 14, set in action. Ame pulls up a confused looking face, holding her head and blinking once.

"Oh no…" she says, voice and expression completely out of character. They share glances and grin, taking the bait and sinisterly moving towards Ame.

"Please, don't hurt me, I'll do anything!" she says, scooting backwards on the ground. She stands up and holds her hands up in a weak defense, hoping to look weak. Murdering her pride, Ame catches a glimpse of their forehead plates.

_Aha! Konoha nin? It's a wonder why they look so ill prepared, they're making our village look bad._

"Just play along nicely little girl, hand over your scroll and you won't get hurt." one of them speaks out, the group surrounding her. Ame forces herself to bring tears to her eyes, trembling slightly.

"N-no…please…" she whispers, bowing her head. Ame can't hold it anymore, she breaks out into a grin. Lifting her head again she locks her arms together, grabbing each forearm at the same time.

"I don't think so." she whispers, arms turning to stone in the blink of an eye. She punches the two in front of her dead on in the face, whipping around to grab the other. She holds each of his wrists and flips him around, pinning his arms behind him and pushing him to the ground. Placing a foot on the small of his back, she looks up to see the others groaning slightly.

"Oh pity to see you're still alive. Yoko, Yuichi, go." she watches as the two blonds rocket out of the bushes and take hold of the other two members. Ame holds the nin's arms in place with her foot, whipping out a kunai to cut him. Being in the forest, they had to play it safe, making sure they aren't clones or substitutions.

The boy shouts out in pain, the other two following suit. They don't change and she simply leaves the knife stuck into his arm.

"Scroll, please. I really don't want to kill another person in this exam, so I'll let you go if you comply. I won't hurt you." Ame smirks, knocking the man on his back and pushing her foot into his sternum. Fear is written all over his face, and he nods, eyes flitting to the man Yuichi is taking hold of.

"Yuichi, search him." Yoko calls out, making sure her foot doesn't slip. She keeps an eye on him at all times, only then letting her foot go when Yuichi calls out that he found the scroll.

"It's a heaven, jack pot!" he says, jumping up and down happily. They let the three nin go, quickly dispersing into the forest. Ame pockets the scroll and they go several meters away before stopping for a moment.

"Now the hard part; finding the damn tower. Yoko, climb this tree to see if you can find the tower." Yuichi says, waving his sister off towards a tree. She complies and quickly ascends up the thick tree until the two cannot see her anymore.

They wait a few minutes, delving into the pool of sweet, sweet victory. Yoko comes back with a disappointed expression, sighing.

"It's a long ways away, but I think we'll be able to get there by the end of the day." she says and Ame frowns, Yuichi taking a more physical route to expressing his feelings. He falls to the ground, groaning loudly and muttering curses to the sky.

"Come on you big baby." Yoko says, picking Yuichi up off the ground and in the direction towards the tower.

o.O.o

"That was easy." Ame says sarcastically once they part with Jiro, Yoko and Yuichi's sensei. He had mulled over a few basic things and told them to go to this particular room and go up the flight of stairs to meet with the other teams until the rest of the days are over. Happy to finally get to rest without waking up every few moments, they go up the stairs quickly.

"Oh sweet baby they have beds!" Yuichi cries out, jumping over and claiming an empty one. Ame laughs and scans the room, finding a lot of people she recognizes. She spots Kiba, with his hood down, talking to his team mates in a corner. Needless to say she goes over there quickly, coming from behind and slinging her arms around his neck.

"Hunny, I'm home." she says in a sing-song voice, and Kiba peers over his shoulder. That's a bit close…his lips are near my - Ame's thoughts are disrupted when she is tackled to the bed, her friend hugging her tightly.

"When you didn't come right after we got here, I was so floored! I thought you had died, cause everyone knows you would have gotten here before me!" Kiba yells out sarcastically, and Ame places her face in her hands, laughing.

"Let's just say we got side tracked a bit, and call it a tie. Now can you stop looking like you're going to rape me, really. It's not good for the virgin eyes of this room." she tries her hardest to hid her blush when Kiba hesitates. Knees on the sides of her hips, and his hands beside her head. They were close once more.

"Don't try to act like you don't' like it." he says teasingly, climbing off of Ame and sitting at the end of the bed. She sits up right and brushes her fingers through her hair, looking at Hinata.

"We haven't talked in a while. What's been going on in the world of Hinata lately?" Ame says, smiling at the blushing girl. Hinata nods, hands flying to fiddle with the hem of her jacket.

The four talk, Shino and Hinata soon becoming more used to seeing the pink haired girl around. They should have expected it, though, considering Kiba and Ame were so close in the academy. Akamaru jumps up and finds Ame's lap, and her hands immediately go to stroke the dog's fur.

"Kiba, why is he shaking?" she asks, already noticing something wrong with the pup. She looks down and Akamaru looks up at her, whining a bit.

"He's been like that since the first day, I've tried to cheer him up but nothing works." Kiba says, shrugging. Ame frowns, starting up the conversation again after a few moments of silence. They sit, talk, and congratulate Shikamaru and Choji when they appear. Ino had presumably been snagged by Yuichi once more. Ame spots Yoko reading across the room, and decides it's best to leave her alone, and She relaxes against the wall, finally cooling down after a long couple of days.

"Come on everyone, lights out in ten. One more day to go and then you will be reviewed with the Hokage!" Anko appears at the doorway, looking winded and possibly ill. Ame quirks a brow at this and snags the bed next to Kiba's, Hinata and Shino across from them in the middle column. Falling asleep, they all expected this to be the only people to advance to the next round. Little do they know, more will come, turning things interesting…

o.O.o

"Preliminary matches!" Some random kid shouts out, and the rest of the groups whisper amongst themselves. Ame peers around at the final groups of people; being in the front row hinders this discreet motion.

"All of the Kages will be attending the third exam, all are very important people. We want few examinees so the fights won't drag on. There are too many finalists, so we need to bring the number down to a more reasonable amount." the Hokage speaks to them, and Ame scowls.

We've come all this way just to find out we still might not make it. This is shit. Ame cracks her fingers, looking up at the Hokage.

"When?" A simple question, and the Hokage pauses effectively.

"Right now." Many gasps are heard, more intense whispering. "The names will be chosen randomly. Oh, I almost forgot, those who do not wish to continue due to fatigue may leave now." his eyes sweep the crowd of young people, curious to see who will leave.

Ame and the rest of the front row hear a surprised gasp, instantly turning around to see the same grey haired man from the first day raise his hand.

"I cannot continue." he says, and the Hokage nods him off. He talks to his team mates momentarily before leaving.

"Is that it? Anyone else?" he says, and Ame shakes her head. Anyone to leave now would be a fool.

"I will." Ame tenses up, slowly turning around to look at who just spoke up. She stares at Yoko, who is raising her hand, looking stoic.

"Go on." the third speaks once more, and Ame shivers in fear with seeing her friend leave. Yuichi glowers at her, catching her arm to speak to her.

"You're an idiot for leaving." Ame is sure most of the people around them heard Yuichi's ground out words. Yoko wrenches her arm out of his grasp and leaves without a word.

"We will begin the matches now. The first two contestants, please stay down here while everyone else leaves to go up on the balcony." Many of the Jonin leave to meet with their students, and they all wait to see the first two to fight.

_"Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akadō"_

Everyone's eyes flit up to the large board blaring the names, then to the two. Sasuke looks smug, as well as the other person.

"Oh boy." Ame says, shaking her head. _This will be interesting at least._ Ame grabs Yuichi's forearm, tugging him towards the balcony. Ever since his sister left he had been quiet an unresponsive.

"I'll take him from here, thank you." she turns to see Jiro with a small smile on his face and she hesitantly nods, letting him talk to his student. Ame quickly finds Kenta conversing with Shikamaru's sensei and goes to stand next to him, ready for the fight.

Ame watches with slight interest, the others around her much more into it. She spots Yuichi on the other balcony, talking with Jiro heatedly. Shaking her head, she walks down the balcony once Sasuke is declared the winner and finds Kiba.

"Hey." she says, waving to Kiba. They share a smile and she leans against the railing, waiting for the next match to start.

"Who do you think you'll fight?" she asks, cocking her head to peer at his face. He had his eyes glued to the name board.

"Not sure, I hope I fight someone easy though." he says, and Ame laughs shortly at his answer.

"Of course, everyone wants to fight someone easy. But most of the people in here won't be so easy…actually, only a few would be, and your chances aren't so great." she says, smirking at the brunet.

"Like anyone could beat me." he says smugly, grinning at her. He stands up proudly, gripping the metal bars. "Let's make a bet. If I win my match, you have to do whatever I say. If it goes the other way, then I guess you can boss me around a bit." Kiba crosses his arms over his chest, Akamaru barking on his head. He turns to see it's Shino's turn to go up and fight, so he tells him a few words of advice.

"Luck, Shino." Ame smiles brightly at the teen and he simply nods back to her. "Does he ever talk?" she asks once he's gone, and Kiba nods.

"Once in a while….like, every blue moon." he smiles when Ame laughs, punching him weakly on the arm.

"I hope you know the bet goes for my fight too. So if you lose yours, and I win mine, that means double." she smirks when she sees Kiba completely ignore her, and peers down to watch Shino completely whoop sound nin ass. The battle is over quickly, and Ame congratulates Shino once he returns.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Kiba's voice is overly smug, and Ame looks to him questionably.

"What are you smirking about?" she asks, and he points to the name board. She peers up to find not only her name, but Yuichi's name as well.

"…Fuck."


	12. Chapter 11

Hurk...this is so lately updated. But I've been playing Assassins Creed and sleeping all afternoon, so, I guess I have an excuse. Maybe. Brotherhood comes out in November..I'm very excited. Anyways this isn't a place to talk about video games, this is all about Naruto c: And my personal life as it seems; I talk too much about myself. Here is one crappy and biased fight scene, I give it to you to read and laugh at as a token of my gratitude! 8D

Title: Sparks Will Fly  
Summary: Ame Chii is a simple ninja who wants to make it big in life. But before she can do that, can she over come the obstacles placed in front of her?  
Pairings: Hinted Ame(oc)/Kiba and Yuichi(oc)/Ino  
Chapter Rating: T for swears. Like you didnt know that..  
Warnings: Yuichi, once again. And Ame, she's getting to be silly now XD Also sad mentions of Lee, I love that little creep to death.  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters stated below, except for Ame, Kenta, Yoko, Yuichi, and Misao.

* * *

"Yuichi…I - " Ame starts, staring down her friend in the middle of the battle field. His expression had calmed slightly, but she could tell he was still royally pissed off.

"Don't start." he cuts her off, and Ame takes a step back. He was getting scary again… "I want you to fight as hard as you can…don't. Don't hold back just because Yoko…" he trails off, turning his gaze down to the floor.

"I guess after all these years, she really is the most worthless one in our clan." he says, and Ame's gaze hardens on him. _To hell with fighting fairly, I'll just punch him in the nuts._

"You don't mean that." Ame says, advancing on him. The proctor stops her by raising his arm.

"The match hasn't begun yet. Please, quit the chit-chat and get into your positions." he says, coughing in an unsightly manner afterwards.

Ame looks Yuichi over once more, knowing full well her attitude has been changed by one small sentence. Yuichi stands back, getting into a good stance. His arms are by his sides, hands open to block any attacks. Ame however is standing straight as a board, staring him down. She pulls her hair up into a pony tail, and the proctor signals their fight has begun.

Yuichi hesitates when he sees Ame jump back a few yards, doing hand seals quickly. _I've never seen her do Ninjutsu…_ his eyes widen when large spears of earth come out from the ground in front of him. Immediately he jumps back, but the spears keep coming and getting larger. Only do they stop when he has attached himself to the wall behind him, glaring down at the pink haired teen.

Ame doesn't take any time to do another jutsu. She does the needed hand seals and lifts her hands in the air. The ground beneath them breaks up slightly and spears are formed, shooting at Yuichi against the wall. He jumps down with precise speed, landing somewhere near the door. This time he doesn't hesitate and soon he is running towards Ame, right hand in the tiger seal.

She knows full well what this is, so she jumps back and does the rat seal. Ame sinks into the ground just in time, Yuichi strikes the battle floor with his palm. To the naked eye, nothing seemingly happened, but soon a large crater is imprinted into the ground.

"Yuichi, you're going soft on me." Ame says with a smirk, appearing behind him. A small hole in the ground with rubble around it could tell any intelligent person that is how she returned. With a small grunt, she spins and lands a hit on the side of his head with her foot.

Yuichi tumbles on the ground, not prepared at all. _What is wrong with me?_ He stands up and charges at Ame, both arms lit brightly with lightning. Getting his resolve back, he slices the air in front of himself in rapid succession. Ame growls, pulling up a large slab of earth.

__

I'm so glad we were on the same team; I wouldn't have survived five minutes here without knowing of his powers.

She jumps away just as the electrical charges hit the slab of earth. Ame lifts her arms and uses the rubble and tosses it at Yuichi. He dodges the ones in front of him, but is hit by the ones Ame had sent at him from the back with her left hand.

Ame can hear some excited whispers above her, seeing as the balcony is not far away. _Oho, wowed already by our 'amazing' powers? Pussies don't know real power._ She scowls darkly and grasps her left arm while Yuichi is still down. Her whole arm turns to stone and for a moment she wonders if she over did it. But, there is no room for hesitating in a battle. Ame sprints over to Yuichi's rising form and gets him in the stomach. He soars through the air, coughing up a small amount of blood. On the inside, Ame winces, but never the less she turns her left leg to stone once she follows him into the air. With a swift kick, he's flying to the ground, and Ame is bouncing a few meters away.

Panting, Ame returns her limbs to their normal state. She rests for a few minutes, and starts to get worried when Yuichi doesn't get up. Ame goes to the proctor and asks him to go check if he's alright.

"I have to declare a winner before I can do anything else. So, I guess you win." he says, voice monotone. Ame blinks slightly before realizing what he had just said, and watches him go over to Yuichi and check him.

She starts to feel guilt bubble in her chest when the emergency medi nin's are called out, and pull him away on a stretcher. Ame goes back up to the balcony and most stare at her. Only does the silence break when Naruto punches her in the arm, and she pauses.

"You did great." he says, grinning like a crazy man. Ame's face breaks into a smile and thanks him. The small talk resumes, and Kenta catches her on her way to Kiba.

"I know what you're going to say. He's too injured, I went to far, I showed too much of my powers, yada yada yada." Ame says, sighing solemnly. Kenta laughs a bit, crouching down to get eye to eye with Ame.

"That's not it at all. I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you, you handled Yuichi very well. From what I've heard from Jiro, he's quite the opponent." he smiles and Ame flushes lightly, glancing away.

"He was just going easy on me." she says quietly, not very used to getting compliments. Kenta chuckles softly again, patting her on the back.

"I'm sure, Ame. Now go have fun with your friends, I'll treat you to something nice for coming along this far." Ame's face brightens and she hugs Kenta tightly. Sure, he was annoying and strict to Ame, but he was being nice right now.

Ame skips over to Kiba and pops up in his line of vision, smiling brightly. Her clothes are a mess - mostly her tank top, which is covered in a thin layer of dirt. She has scratches along her face and arms from when she burrowed down into the ground. But right now, she hadn't ever looked so cute and attractive to the brown haired boy. _My façade is slipping…_Kiba tries his hardest to fight the blush creeping up his neck as Ame hugs him tightly.

"I'm so happy right now." she says softly, and Kiba wraps his arms around her slowly.

"I'm happy for you too. But just remember, when I win my fight, our bet cancels out. So don't get all giddy about bossing me around." he grins when she lets him go, his canines glistening in the light.

Ame scoffs, but remains silent as she views the damage from above. _Did we really do that?_ She shudders and watches as the proctor clear his throat and ask for the next set of fighters to come down.

"Hey that's one of the sound nin we saw, isn't it Shino." Kiba points at a black-clad boy down in the arena. Shino takes a glance and nods, looking back.

"We didn't get to see him fight, so this might be interesting." Shino says and Ame has to do a double take. _That had to be the first time I've heard him speak since he was grouped with Kiba, and that's saying something._

After watching the battle for a while, Ame sits down on the floor to rest her head. Fatigue starts to set in, and she ignores Kiba's worried questions and falls soundly asleep after a few moments against the wall.

o.O.o

__

Voices. Why are there so many voices…and fucking loud too, can you shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep over here. Hn…that sounded like a female voice. Now male. Another, how many are there dammit?

Ame blinks her eyes open, a dull lamp coming into her line of sight. Slowly, she turns her head to see a glimpse of green on the other side. One of the medi-nin notices that she has awakened, and closes the curtain quickly. They come over with a sad smile.

"How are you feeling?" they ask, checking some monitors and papers. Ame sits up and notices a few wires attached to her arms.

"What in the hell is going on?" she asks, moving to take the wires out. The nin stops her and she glares at him.

"Ah ah, you mustn't touch anything. You passed out a while ago and we still haven't run necessary tests. Lee-san over there is taking up a lot of our time, but just a few simple tests and we can get you out of here." he smiles and takes a clip board, having Ame sit up right on the soft cot.

"Wait, Lee is in here? What happened?" she tries to peer through the curtain but has no luck, so she resorts to pouting.

"Just some injuries, don't worry. I need to check your reflexes and blood pressure, so just sit still for a bit. Do not try to force anything to come out, or the results will be wrong." Ame complies and stares at the ceiling, wondering how long she's been in here for. Time ticks by; literally. Ame focuses on the soft _'tick tick tick' _of the clock in the room as the nin performs the tests on her.

An unusually hard tap on the knee and her right foot goes flying up, barely missing the nin's torso. She snorts into her hands and flushes lightly, looking up at him.

"Sorry." both of them know very well that she didn't mean to do that, considering well, it's her reflexes. The nin shakes his head warily and decides her reflexes are well enough, getting onto the blood pressure. After securing the pump to her upper left arm, he takes the pressure and quickly takes the strap off.

"Looks like you're all normal, just like we had figured. A little bit of fatigue was all, you may return upstairs. I think the last fight is over, you may still be able to catch the Hokage's parting words." the nin smiles at Ame and she thankfully hops off the cot, running a few fingers through her hair.

_I put my hair up, and yet it's down right now. Medi-nin are creepy as hell. _Ame jumps up the stairs happily and back into the arena. Pausing for a moment to take her settings in, she gapes slightly.

"What the hell happened while I was asleep…" she mumbles to herself, bounding up to the rest of the finalists.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Ame." the Hokage's voice has a hit of sarcasm to it, and it makes Ame quirk a brow. Instead of tossing a come-back at him, she stands silently next to the rest of the genin.

"Now, as I was saying; you all have 30 days to prepare yourselves for the next round. This is to ensure your preparation time is long enough for you to both train yourselves, and learn more about your opponants. I now ask of you to please grasp a piece of paper from this bucket." his eyes twinkle when the proctor coughs into his sleeve, holding out a bucket to everyone.

One by one, the papers lift out and people stare at them. Numbers ranging from 1 to 10 were placed in the container, and when Ame opens up hers she wonders what its for.

_Ten…that means I'm either first or last, is this for the third exam?_ Ame ponders a bit while fidgeting slightly, looking around.

"Now, please tell me which numbers you have." Down the row, at random, the numbers are called out. Ame at last says 'ten' while holding her piece of paper up.

"This means Sasuke must be number 4. Alright, everyone, the matches for the third round have been selected." Ame's eyes widen slightly, half at being right and half at the obscurity of it all.

__

Shouldn't the matches be selected by power, or intelligence levels? What if I fight someone with water element, it wouldn't be fair."Naruto and Neji are to be round one; Gaara and Sasuke; Kankuro and Shino; Temari and Shikamaru; and lastly Dosu and Ame." Everyone looks at each other, wary of the match ups. Ame however smiles, tipping her head to the Hokage when he dismisses them.

She realizes soon that little to no one is left, so she simply goes out the door, following the winners. The way back home is long, and Ame is quite tired. So when she opens up her door, Ame strips her dirty clothes and falls asleep immediately.


	13. Chapter 11 and one half

Really short because I have work soon, but I also have some news. My laptop died - which means all my files and stuff died with it. Yup, no more Ame for a while until I can either A) Fix it somehow or B) transfer the files off of my hard drive onto a new computer. I'm really shocked that this happened, and maybe I'll get a new computer with the files on it in a week or two, so don't be discouraged. I'll still be here! Just...Ame-less. Here's another flashback as an apology.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, what do you think of the new girl?" Ino asks while tugging on a particularly hard weed. They were doing flower arrangements, but the two girls were already finished while the rest were struggling.

"I don't know...I like her hair." Sakura suggests, not knowing what she's supposed to say to Ino. In a way Sakura wanted to get to know Ame, but she never knew if Ino would want her to hate the new girl as well.

"You're only saying that because you have the same hair color. I think she's going to be a nuisance, just like the rest of the class. Except for Sasuke-kun of course." Ino smiles fondly, tossing her handful of weeds behind her shoulder.

"Whose Sasuke?" a voice asks behind the couple of girls, startling them only slightly. Stepping over a pile of oddly placed weeds, Ame comes up to sit next to Sakura and Ino.

"Only the smartest person in the world. Geez you really are new, or else you wouldn't know what an amazing per- student Sasuke is." Ame hears the fault in Ino's voice, but can't tell if Sakura did. Maybe it happens all the time.

"I doubt he's that smart. There's the Hokage for one, he's pretty smart. And Sensei is smart too, he just doesn't show it." Ame fidgets while sitting, suddenly not comfortable in a conversation she isn't supposed to be a part of.

Ino scoffs, tossing her nose up in the air. Sakura, confused as to what she's supposed to do, looks around before tugging on Ino's shoulder.

"I think sensei is calling us, Ino, we should go over and see what she wants!" Sakura smiles, proud she's able to come up with something to distract the blonde away from Ame.

"What, I didn't hear anythi- " and with that, Ame is left alone in the field, watching as Ino is being tugged by an equally timid girl. She sighs softly, standing up, suddenly wishing she were with Kiba right now. At least he knows how to have fun. As Ame departs, a small gust of wind blows Cherry Blossoms over in the direction she was just sitting; but of course she doesn't notice anything different, being distracted by a group of muddy boys.

"Kiba! Shikamaru, Choji, what are you doing here?" Ame runs up to greet them, being tackled and getting dirty. Behind her, Ino and Sakura return to their spot, curious as to why there is a small pile of Cherry Blossoms in their way.

"How weird. Sakura, let's go sit somewhere else." Ino promptly leaves, knowing Sakura will follow her.

"Alright..." she says softly, staring off into the distance, where she can barely make out a group of four people laughing happily. Sakura wonders why she can't have fun like that, and wonders for only a moment if Ino is holding her back.


End file.
